briefly, like the span of your massive wings
by tennisnotensai
Summary: [NatsuNao, some MakoHaru, a little bit of SouRin, squint for HiyoIku] Gifts exchanged between Natsuya and Nao all throughout the years.


**Warnings:** OOCness, English is not my first language, inconsistent tenses, not beta'd, sexual acts, consensual sexual acts between minors, alcohol-drinking, this is a self-indulgent fic, like everything I've ever written

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Okay. So. Everything I write is OOC, but this by far is, I think, the most OOC I have ever written. I did my best but it's still not good enough, so **y'all are free to roast me for butchering nao and natsuya**. sorry, boys. i love you both but i did you dirty 😢

**another thing:** this not beta'd and i only edited this once because i have other things i need to write, things that have deadlines that i won't meet now so i'll come back and edit this in the future.

* * *

**I. Iwatobi**

A cold gust of wind blew, and Nao tucked strands of his hair behind his ear. Natsuya watched each movement of Nao's gloved fingers—from tucking those wayward strands behind his ear, to adjusting his scarf, and to adjusting the strap of his bag. He watched how the wind made Nao's hair dance, and Natsuya almost reached out to touch his best friend's hair but he caught himself in the last minute. He was wearing gloves anyway, and he wouldn't be able to feel how smooth and silky Nao's hair was.

And he did know how smooth and silky it was. He would dry Nao's hair after swim club practice, he would play with it when Nao accidentally slept on his shoulder during train rides, and he would brush imaginary lint from it whenever they were in Natsuya's room studying.

Nao, a few steps ahead of him, craned his head back to look at him. "Natsuya?"

Natsuya's gaze transferred from Nao's fluttering hair to his yellow-green eyes. Those eyes were narrowed in concern behind half-rim glasses.

"Natsuya?" Nao repeated.

His eyes pinned Natsuya on the spot, and he would never admit how many hard, solid surfaces he almost walked into because he was too busy staring at them. "Sorry," Natsuya replied, jogging to catch up to Nao. "Just spaced out for a bit."

"Oh?" Nao said once they resumed their walk home. "Care to share with the class?"

_I was just thinking how pretty you were_, Natsuya almost said, but instead, he told Nao, "You seem... subdued these days."

A pause. And then, "Subdued?"

"Yeah." Natsuya kept his hands inside his coat's pockets to prevent himself from doing something stupid, like reaching out for his best friend's hand. He settled for the occasional brushes of their shoulders, and if Nao noticed Natsuya move a tiny bit closer to him, he never said anything. "Like... I know you were upset about the first years, but ever since... Ever since last week—"

Nao's calm demeanour became pained for a second, and Natsuya wanted to stop talking and just apologise to him, but he needed to finish his sentence. "Ever since last week, it's like the weight you've been carrying on your shoulders got heavier."

Nao looked away and Natsuya already missed those yellow-green eyes. Sometimes, when the light hits them just right, they shine golden, stealing Natsuya's breath away. Their art teacher was telling them about those fancy colours, but nothing stuck in Natsuya's mind except _chartreuse_—Nao's eyes' colour.

People knew Nao was the perceptive one. He could see right through anyone's lies and he could tell whatever secrets and troubles one was hiding. He had this uncanny—and almost eldritch and arcane—skill of reading people, so most assume Nao's ability to rein Natsuya in when he was being too much was not only because of their friendship but also because of Nao's sharp eyes.

What most people forget was Natsuya was Nao's best friend, and even though he wasn't as skilled in reading people as Nao was, Natsuya always knew when the silent and serene Nao was hiding something.

"It can't be helped that Asahi moved away," Nao said, "and I'm certain there's more to Haruka's reason for quitting the swim club, but I can't help but worry about them."

"Well," Natsuya said, relishing the feeling of their shoulders bumping together, "Makoto and Haruka still greet us and Ikuya is intent on continuing swimming, so maybe you shouldn't worry too much."

"I trained them. I can't help but worry."

"You worry too much. That's why a lot of club members call you 'Mama.'"

Nao chuckled. "I heard the second years say how much of a 'cool dad' you were. If only they knew."

"If only they knew what?"

Nao looked at him and Natsuya almost gasped. Nao was smirking and his eyes were gleaming, like a cat a second away from wreaking mischievous havoc. Whatever hell Nao was about to unleash, Natsuya was ready-not-ready for it. "They've never seen you roll around your bedroom crying about your maths homework."

"I was—I wasn't crying!"

Nao scoffed. "Could have fooled me."

"That was—I was _complaining_, okay?" Natsuya grumbled, his hands gesticulating wildly.

Nao's shoulders were shaking with restrained laughter and his eyes were closed in mirth, but when he opened them, there was a hint of sadness in them, and Natsuya's mind reeled back to that moment a week ago, when they were walking home along this same route.

Natsuya's eyes mirrored the hint of melancholy in Nao's, and just like that, the wind became colder and the skies darkened, and nothing could be heard but the lapping of the waves and the cries of the seagulls, as if they weren't laughing mere seconds ago.

"I think," Nao said, looking at the path ahead him, "I might join the swim club in high school, if they'll accept a manager-in-training. If not, maybe I can go back to aikido if my doctor says yes. But I really hope I can join the swim club one way or another." He looked at Natsuya straight in the eyes, a small smile on his lips. "You dragged me from aikido to swimming, but... I really got into it, you know? So thank you, Natsuya. This is one of the rare occasions when your misadventure resulted in something good."

Maybe it was the way Nao was smiling at him, or maybe it was the way Nao's hair—that gorgeous, gorgeous hair—swayed with the wind, or maybe it was how Nao's chartreuse eyes glimmered—gods, those eyes—but Natsuya suddenly found his rapidly beating heart about to jump out of his throat.

"I'll miss you," Natsuya croaked. "I'll miss you so much, Nao. I haven't left yet and I already miss you."

Nao looked away, and if Natsuya looked closely, he would see the faint blush on Nao's cheeks. He looked upset, which was a vast improvement from the anguished look he gave Natsuya last week when he said he was going to study in America. Natsuya almost wanted to take his words back and pretend that he would never leave Iwatobi, that he would never leave Nao, if only to banish those tremors on his best friend's lips.

Nao still looked upset but he didn't look betrayed anymore. Nao smiled and his shoulders straightened, as if the weight Natsuya mentioned earlier had vanished.

Nao smiled at him. "I'm sorry it took me this long to come to terms with your leaving. I must admit I'm being selfish because I wish you would stay with me."

_Stay with me_, Nao said, not _stay in Iwatobi_. The rapidly beating heart at Natsuya's throat? Yeah, it was about to make itself known to the world. But before it did, he said, "You have nothing to apologise for."

Nao shook his head. "You're going out into the world to improve yourself and make your dreams come true, and I almost wanted to prevent that. I'm supposed to be the rational one here, and feeling that way really bothered me."

Natsuya felt himself smirking, so he bit his lip before he could do so lest he revealed what he really felt. Nao, the reasonable one, almost losing his reason because of Natsuya? _Oh geez. Oh crap. Please don't let me do anything stupid. Please don't let me—_

"And Natsuya..." said Nao, looking everywhere but him.

"Hm?"

Nao lived quite far away from the school but it was still within walking distance; Natsuya walked with him only half of his way home before their paths diverged. "Our days of walking home together are numbered. Could we... Could we walk slower each day?"

In the three years Natsuya had known Nao, he had never heard him stutter. He was always so sure of his words. He took his time to compose his thoughts, and though sometimes his statements would have pregnant pauses and hesitations, he always sounded certain of whatever he said.

His last statement, however, was far from certain; it was filled with a shy hesitancy foreign to Natsuya.

And so the rapidly beating heart in Natsuya's throat jumped out of his mouth and made itself known to the world.

Natsuya did something stupid. He tugged Nao's scarf, bringing their lips together for a kiss that was over in a second.

The sunset behind them did nothing to hide the furious blush on both their cheeks.

"I—I—I'm sorry, I—" Natsuya stammered, but he never got to say the rest of his sentence because Nao gave him a kiss as brief as their first.

They stared at each other, two fifteen-year-old kids with palpitating hearts, cheeks stained red after their first kiss(es).

"So..." Nao said, his cheeks going from red to pink. "Could we?"

"Uh," Natsuya said, his brain still processing last few minutes. "Could we what?"

Nao sighed in frustration, although the corners of his lips twitched upwards. "Never mind."

"Come on, Nao. What was—Oh! Oh yeah. I now remember."

Natsuya smiled took Nao's gloved hand and shoved it inside his coat pocket. "We'll walk as slow as you'd like."

Nao's lips stretched into a languid smile. "Thank you."

He stepped closer to Natsuya, close enough that he felt the tips of Nao's hair brush his face. He had always been weak for Nao's hair; that much was evident in the poem he wrote for English class (which he promptly crumpled and threw into the bin). Nao's eyes were twinkling, and if Natsuya had another weakness, it would be those cat-like eyes that saw through everything.

Natsuya stepped closer and their lips met in an unhurried chaste kiss.

The sun was setting, but it would rise again tomorrow.

* * *

Nao chuckled at the sight of Natsuya surrounded by a gaggle of girls. Natsuya had always been popular. He remembered how earlier in the beginning of the school year, when they were recruiting members for the swim club, Natsuya would run around the school and the female students would gaze out of the windows and gawk and gush over him. Sometimes Nao joined him, and one time Asahi did too, before he moved away.

Females flocking towards Natsuya was a common sight every February 14th. Each year he would receive more honmei choco than giri choco, and each year he politely rejected all those who wanted to give him honmei choco. He never returned the feelings of those who confessed to him through chocolates, or through love letters dropped inside his shoe locker. He would get called out to the rooftop, or under that tree behind the school, but Natsuya never returned their feelings.

Nao knew all about those confessions. Natsuya always told him, and he always told him the reason why he never accepted any: Because he liked someone else.

Nao thought it was just some excuse to lessen the rejection's blow, but as it turned out, Natsuya really did like someone else, and that someone else was him.

Nao smiled at the thought.

He wasn't as popular as Natsuya but he received his own share of confessions and honmei choco, and for each rejected confession, he would give the same reason as Natsuya's: Because he liked someone else.

That someone else was currently standing outside their classroom, fending off his suitors.

Nao had to go the faculty room, and when he descended the stairs, he saw his former teammate Makoto swarmed by girls. To the side, Haruka glared at the girls, and their friend—Shigino Kisumi, if Nao wasn't mistaken—was surrounded by another group of girls, preening with all the attention.

Makoto locked eyes with Nao. _Please help me_, his eyes said.

Nao pitied him. "Makoto, do you have a moment?"

He heard Makoto stammer as he excused himself from the female students, and once he was out their earshot, he sighed in relief. Nao saw Haruka give him a look of... gratitude?

"Thank you, Nao-senpai," Makoto said. "I don't really know how to reject them."

"Oh?" Nao said, his eyes taking in that feline glint again. "I seem to recall you love chocolates."

"I do!" Makoto exclaimed. "And I would love to eat them all, but Haru-chan already bakes me an amazing chocolate cake every Valentine's, so there's really no need for me accept more."

Nao grinned. "And why does Haruka make a chocolate cake for you every Valentine's Day?"

Makoto chuckled. "When we were in fifth grade, a classmate gave me chocolate cookies. So I went home and ate them, and my stomach hurt. I don't why that happened. I'm just thankful I ate them all before my siblings could eat them. My mum called in sick for me the next day, and when Haru visited me, I said the chocolate cookies probably gave me stomachache, and I promised him not to tell our classmate. So Haru told me to never accept chocolates from anyone else again, and he makes me chocolates every year to compensate."

Nao smiled fondly. Maybe he really did deserve the nickname "Mama" after all.

"Um..." Makoto said, fidgeting his fingers. "Um... Haru and I heard about Natsuya-senpai... Ikuya said he'd be following Natsuya-senpai to America for eighth grade."

Nao's smile fell but he quickly masked his expression. "You can say your goodbyes to him during graduation."

Makoto nodded, looking hopeful. "We will, Nao-senpai!"

* * *

When not much people were around, Natsuya would hold Nao's hand while they walked from school, even though their hands were both gloved. And when a shadow darker than the rest loomed, he would steal kisses from Nao—on his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his lips.

When they neared Natsuya's house, their hands sprung apart, and when they were safely inside Natsuya's room, their hands found each other's once more, and so did their lips.

No such thing happened today, sadly.

"I'm not kissing you or giving you chocolate until you finish your homework," Nao said, not looking up from his notes.

Natsuya scowled. "But I already gave you chocolates!"

"Because I, unlike you, have already finished my homework, and I'm now studying for tomorrow's quiz."

Natsuya sighed. Nao was one of the top students in their year, and after three years of study sessions with him, it wasn't hard to see why. Nao was a diligent student and athlete, and sometimes, that diligence rubbed off on Natsuya. But most of the time it didn't, so Nao had to smack some sense into him, sometimes literally.

"I would really hate it if the chocolate I made for you went to waste," Nao said, "so please do your homework, Natsuya. I'll help you with the parts you find difficult."

Natsuya didn't hear the rest of Nao's sentence. His mind zeroed in on the _chocolate I made for you_ part, and the prospect of eating Nao's homemade chocolate was too much to bear for him. He felt like he might pass out.

Natsuya bought the chocolates he gave to Nao. He couldn't cook and he didn't want to make a mess of their kitchen, so he asked his mum to accompany him to the store and pay for the chocolates using Natsuya's allowance.

His mother didn't ask why a male was buying chocolates for Valentine's nor did she ask whom they were for. Judging by how she doted on Nao every time he was at their house, Natsuya was certain his mother had a fairly good idea of what was going on between her son and his best friend.

"Natsuya?" he heard Nao say.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Natsuya said, still lost in his thoughts.

"That won't get you out of solving these equations," Nao said, although he was smiling.

Natsuya took Nao's hands and kissed them. He will leave for America on June, so that gave him and Nao about three months left with one another. No way he was going to waste those three months on homework.

He voiced those thoughts out loud. Nao disagreed with him.

In the end, he had no choice but to do his homework. As always, Nao helped him with the parts he couldn't understand, and if he got distracted every time Nao tucked his hair behind his ear when he bent over his notes, well, that was Natsuya's problem.

It took him two hours to solve five equations. Nao's frustrated sigh was ever present, but Natsuya swallowed those sighs with a press of his lips to Nao's.

"Where's my chocolate?" Natsuya asked, his face barely an inch from Nao's.

Nao reached for something in his bag, then handed a small box covered in lemon yellow wrapping to Natsuya.

"Here you go, Captain," Nao said with a coy smile.

"Why thank you, Serizawa-kun," he replied, giving Nao an equally coy smile. "But I'd sample this treat later. For now, I could think of sweeter treats to taste."

Nao moved closer to him. "Such as?"

Natsuya answered him with a kiss.

* * *

Natsuya found refuge in the maths section of the library. A literal horde of girls had been chasing him, all screaming his name. He was an athlete and had a strong stamina, but running around the school in search of a place to hide made him short of breath. Escaping from the girls was more exhausting than swimming two hundred metres.

He was on the floor trying to catch his breath when he heard light footsteps approach him.

"There you are," Nao said, and suddenly Natsuya's breathlessness wasn't because of running.

He looked up and saw Nao smiling, and relief washed over him.

When Natsuya was hiding in a broom closet, he sent Nao a message to meet him at the library's maths section. The girls found him shortly thereafter, and he had to run what seemed like a kilometre to lose his pursuers.

Nao sat down on the floor beside him. Natsuya, for once in his middle school life, wore his school's standard uniform—buttoned gakuran over a white shirt tucked under the trousers. However, his impromptu workout resulted in an unbuttoned gakuran and a dishevelled, half-tucked shirt.

Natsuya with his rumpled clothes and crossed legs, and Nao with his neatly pressed uniform and legs braced against his chest—it was a perfect representation of them and their contrasting personalities. But even with all the differences, they always found their way back to each other. They never strayed far from the other's orbit.

"Shall we go, then?" Nao asked. "Ikuya's waiting at the front gate."

"Yeah, maybe we should," Natsuya answered, though he didn't move from his seat.

He felt Nao's gaze on him. "What?"

"You look like you don't want to leave."

Natsuya sighed. Nao really could see through everything.

"It just seems so final, you know?" Natsuya fiddled with the cuffs of his gakuran. "Once we leave, our middle school life is truly over, and then I'll move to America and you and I..."

"You and I will stay the same," Nao gave Natsuya a reassuring smile, "even if we're apart. So stop worrying."

"Don't tell me you're not worried."

"I was, for a little while. But I trust you. I have faith in you."

Nao took Natsuya's hand and enclosed it in his. Nao was pale where Natsuya was sun-kissed, and all Natsuya could think of were metaphors about the sun and the moon.

Natsuya grinned and Nao raised an eyebrow in question.

"All that time being in the library committee made your skin as white as snow," Natsuya explained. "You look like a moon deity."

Nao snorted. "A moon deity who can only pull the tide but not swim with it."

Natsuya poked Nao's cheek. "You know I don't mean it like that."

"I know." Nao swatted Natsuya's hand away then laid his head on best friend's shoulder. "It's just frustrating. I want to be in the water. I want to be in the water with you."

Natsuya ran his hand through Nao's hair. "You'll get there, Nao. I'll be waiting for you. Always."

He cupped Nao's cheek and turned his head towards him, and just when he was about to lean in, shrill cries of _Kirishima-kun!_ and _Natsuya-kun!_ accompanied by stomping feet echoed.

Natsuya and Nao froze. When the noise eventually went away, they laughed, their foreheads touching.

"So?" Nao asked when their laughter died down, his head resuming its previous position on Natsuya's shoulder. "Why were they chasing you?"

Natsuya scowled. "They want the second button of my gakuran. Seriously, people still ask for that in this day and age?"

"It's a nice romantic gesture. You can't begrudge them for wanting to have a part of the person they like."

Natsuya crinkled his noise. "And you? Any lady ask for you button?"

Nao chuckled. "A few. But I told them I already planned on it giving it to someone else."

"Yeah?" Natsuya asked, playfulness creeping on his tone. "And who might this lucky person be?"

"He's the captain of the swim club. Do you think he'll accept it?"

"I have it on good authority that he'll accept it. And I heard from the grapevine that he wants to give you his button too."

"I thought he thought of that custom as archaic?"

"Well, you see," Natsuya said, pulling the second button off his gakuran, dislodging Nao's head from his shoulder, "the swim club captain is hopelessly in love with the swim club manager, and he heard that the manager wanted to give his second button to him, so the captain thought of doing the same."

"Hm," said Nao, removing the second button of his gakuran. "What a curious happenstance."

Nao placed his button in Natsuya's palm. "Take this button as a token of my affection. May you never forget me, even if we're going to be separated by an ocean."

Natsuya enclosed the button in his fist then kissed Nao's knuckles, and then placed his button on Nao's hand. "Take this button as a token of my undying love for you. I will think of you every day, and not even an ocean can separate our hearts from one another."

Nao laughed softly, reminding Natsuya of tinkling bells in the summer wind. "'Undying love'? What do we fifteen-year-olds know about love?"

"Well luckily," Natsuya said, kissing Nao on the lips quickly, "we've got the rest of our lives to find out."

* * *

**II. California**

"Aniki," Ikuya said, "could you please stop humming and hopping?"

The exasperation in Ikuya's voice was evident on the scowl on his face. Natsuya thought his brother looked cute, so he ruffled Ikuya's hair and resumed humming and hopping.

Ikuya sighed.

"Well then," Hiyori, Ikuya's friend, said, "this is where we part ways. Have a safe flight home, Ikuya, Natsuya-kun."

Natsuya nodded. "Happy holidays, Hiyori."

Hiyori snorted and muttered something under his breath. Natsuya thought he looked sad for a moment. "Call me when you're back in Japan."

"We will," Ikuya said, and with a wave of his hand, Hiyori was gone.

A few paces later, Ikuya lagged behind his brother to discreetly take a video of him hopping and humming. He then sent the video to Nao, captioned _Aniki is excited to see you_.

There was a coffee shop ahead of them which Ikuya and Hiyori frequented. Hiyori was the one who loved coffee shops; he just asked Ikuya to come along with him every time.

"Wanna grab a drink?" Natsuya asked. "I suddenly felt like having a meatball sandwich."

"As long as it's your treat."

Natsuya sighed. "All right. You know I don't like spoiling younger people, but consider this a congratulatory gift for beating your own record."

"Nao-senpai is a few days younger than you are yet you spoil him."

Natsuya grinned. "He's an exception. He's my boyfriend."

* * *

Their flight wasn't until tomorrow afternoon so they could afford to waste a bit of time. Ikuya had already packed his baggage, and his brother... Well, Nao would take care of it.

Natsuya took his wallet out to pay for their drinks, then something small fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Natsuya cursed, crouching and looking frantically for the fallen object. "Ikuya, can you see it?"

"What is it?" Ikuya said, looking around. He saw the people in the queue then said, "Aniki, you're holding up the line."

Natsuya looked at the queue with wild eyes. Whatever object fell, it was important enough to make his brother look frazzled.

The cashier handed out the change. "Is something the matter?"

Ikuya took the change; his brother was still busy searching for his lost object. "My brother lost something."

"Oh dear," the cashier said. Ikuya had seen her around. She usually worked when he and Ikuya came by. "I'll get someone to—"

"Found it!" Natsuya said with a triumphant grin as he held between his fingers a small round golden object.

Ikuya steered his brother to a seat, muttering his thanks to the cashier. "What's that?"

Natsuya stared at the object with a soft smile Ikuya has only ever seen his brother direct to Nao. He tucked it back inside his wallet and said, "A button."

Memories of his brother's middle school graduation flashed in Ikuya's mind. He was waiting by the school's front gate, half-amused and half-horrified by the sound of the girls yelling for his brother.

He saw Natsuya and Nao sprint towards him, careful not to let themselves be seen by Natsuya's pursuers. They dragged Ikuya along until they reached the coastline where they were positive no one will cone after them.

They jogged to the shoreline and collapsed. Ikuya fell to the sand due to exertion, but his brother's and Nao's chests were heaving with laughter.

It was then that Ikuya noticed the missing second buttons of their gakuran. Ikuya never asked them and they never said anything, but even without words, he knew whom they gave their buttons to. Ikuya wasn't blind. He saw how his brother would give these fleeting glances to Nao when he thought no one was looking, and how Nao would do the same.

That, and he accidentally heard his mother talking on the phone with Nao's mother about wedding venues, which may or may not be said in jest.

"And?" Ikuya said after taking a sip of his pistachio frappe (which he took a photo of and sent to Hiyori). "What happened with Amy?"

"Oh." Natsuya, a bit embarrassed, said. "You saw that?"

"I think the whole club saw her pull you into the club room, then walk out stiffly trying not to cry."

Natsuya sighed. "I told her the same thing I told the other girls—I already have someone."

"That doesn't stop them from confessing to you."

Natsuya shook his head. "Enough about me, little brother. How about you? Got any girls falling at your feet?"

Ikuya scowled. "I'm too busy with swimming."

Natsuya grinned, as if he knew something Ikuya didn't. "That's not what Hiyori told me."

"Hiyo—What did he tell you?" Ikuya said indignantly, his fists enclosing to his side.

"Oh, this and that," Natsuya replied, affecting an air or nonchalance. "Something about a Helen from History class."

"That—That's not—I don't like her that way!"

"So it seems, little brother, so it seems. Hiyori told me about poor little Helen crying to him after you rejected her."

Ikuya looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed. What could he do? He simply wasn't interested in dating. Thankfully, Hiyori was all too skilled in warding off anyone who looked like they wanted to ask Ikuya out.

"What about your luggage, Aniki?" Ikuya said in an attempt to make his brother stop teasing him. "You don't want Nao-senpai reprimanding you, do you?"

Natsuya sighed dreamily. "He's cute when he's angry."

Ikuya rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ikuya and Natsuya came back to Japan two days ago, but Natsuya still hasn't seen Nao with all the jetlag, resting, and catching up with their parents. He sent Nao the obligatory message about touching down and arriving at their house, and he tried to make a video call to him, but Nao could see how exhausted Natsuya was and ordered him to get some much-needed rest. So on Natsuya's third day home, after waking up from a twelve-hour sleep, the first thing he did was call Nao to say he was coming over.

The moment Nao opened the door to their house, Natsuya lunged to embrace him. They held on to each other for what seemed like hours but were only a few seconds in reality. They would have stayed in their embrace longer hadn't Nao urged him to go inside. So they did, and Natsuya dropped his bag and the paper bag containing souvenirs for Nao's parents on the counter, then turned to Nao and drank in his hair, his eyes, his face, his hands, his lips. He stepped towards him and brushed his thumb across Nao's lips, pressed their foreheads together, and said in a broken voice, "I missed you so much."

Phone calls weren't enough. Photo and video messages weren't enough. Video calls weren't enough. There was nothing in this world that could compare to the feeling of having Nao so close to him.

Nao nuzzled Natsuya's nose. "I missed you terribly."

It was only a matter of time before their lips found their way back to each other. They fell into the couch with Natsuya looming over Nao, his left hand going under Nao's shirt and wandering across his bare chest and stomach while his right made a bird's nest out of Nao's hair. Nao had his arms around Natsuya's neck, his back arching with Natsuya's touches.

Nao wrapped his legs around Natsuya's waist, making Natsuya's eyes bulge. Natsuya looked down at Nao and took in his askew glasses, his shirt hiked up to his heaving chest, his messy hair, his almost-black eyes, his lips rubbed raw from kissing, and the tent in his trousers.

Well. Shit.

Natsuya felt his throat go dry. Nao, who usually looked like a dainty angel of innocence and serenity, looked utterly debauched.

And they didn't even do anything under the belt.

Nao removed his glasses then danced his fingertips across Natsuya's cheeks. The gentle action seemed out of place until Nao, who still had his arms around Natsuya's neck, pulled him down, their crotches rubbing against each other.

"_Fuck_," Natsuya hissed.

"I see you've learned some new words in your time overseas," Nao whispered against his ear.

Natsuya could hear the grin in his voice.

He heard his former club members say something about Nao being a devil in disguise, and when Nao rubbed against him, he couldn't agree more.

They continued kissing and rutting and touching until they both came in their trousers. Natsuya collapsed on top of Nao, while Nao clung to his shoulders.

"I missed you," Nao said. "I know I just said it, but I really did miss you."

Natsuya pressed a kiss to Nao's lips. "It's all right. I'm here now."

* * *

Natsuya stepped out of the shower and found clothes waiting for him on Nao's bed—_his _own clothes, clothes that he left at Nao's place and apparently never took or gotten back.

Once he had dressed up, he found Nao, freshly showered, sitting on the living room floor in front of a coffee table, doing homework of all things.

"Really?" Natsuya said. "Homework? Really?"

Nao looked up at Natsuya, revealing a reddish spot at the junction of Nao's neck and shoulders.

Natsuya grinned at the sight. Nao followed the direction of Natsuya's gaze and said, "Thankfully I have a lot of turtleneck jumpers."

"Turtleneck jumpers I sent you."

Natsuya went to the counter where he left his bag and paper bag. He took a box from the paper bag and a smaller box from his bag, then he sat beside Nao on the floor.

"Homework can wait any time," Natsuya said.

"Have you done _your_ homework?"

"As I said, homework can wait any time."

Natsuya placed the bigger box on top of Nao's homework. He gave Nao a dopey grin then said, "Sweets for my sweetie."

Nao sighed. Natsuya always gave him sickeningly sweet pet names.

"Well? Open it," Natsuya prompted.

The box contained truffle chocolates—the expensive kind.

Nao narrowed his eyes. "Where did you get the money to buy these?"

Natsuya rubbed his nape. "Actually, my aunt gave me money and told me to buy 'nice chocolates for that boy you wouldn't stop talking about.' So I bought those for you. And those are non-alcoholic, by the way."

Nao chuckled. "Thank you to your aunt for buying me these chocolates and for letting the Kirishima brothers stay at her residence in California." He popped a truffle into his mouth. "Tastes good."

"Yeah?"

Nao picked another piece from the box and held it out for Natsuya to eat. Natsuya ate the proffered food then said, "Yeah, it tastes good. I prefer how you taste, though."

Nao glared at him.

"All right, all right," Natsuya said, raising his hands in surrender. He then took the smaller box and placed it in front of Nao. "Now that one is from me. I saved up my allowance for that."

Nao looked at him with distrustful eyes, then turned the box around to inspect it.

"That's my souvenir for you from California," Natsuya said. "I have my Christmas gift for you in our house."

Nao opened the box, and inside was an object he became well acquainted with following his eye surgery—an eyeglasses case.

"Come on, open it."

Nao did. There was a pair of half-rimmed eyeglasses inside, but whereas Nao's current spectacles were rimless at the bottom, this new pair was rimless at the top.

"They're made of titanium so it should be lighter and tougher," Natsuya explained. "Those should last you a long time. I know your eyeglasses' size so I think those will fit you nicely."

"These must be quite expensive," Nao said, examining the eyeglasses. "How long did you save up for these?"

"Pshaw," Natsuya said. "Never mind that. Try them on, yeah?"

Nao removed his old pair of eyeglasses then put on the silver-coloured eyeglasses Natsuya gave him. He went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror, Natsuya following him.

The glasses fit him perfectly and thought they looked better on him than his other pair. He would have to replace the lenses with graded ones, but that could be done at a later time, preferably with Natsuya accompanying him.

"Well? What do you think?" Natsuya, who was leaning against the bathroom door jamb, asked.

"I love them. Thank you." Nao then kissed Natsuya's cheeks. "At least these are better than that canned fog you sent me."

"Hey, that was—"

"But why eyeglasses?"

Natsuya smirked. "Because I want you to remember me every time you look _through_ and _at_ them. Which would be, like, all the time."

Nao laughed. He then buried his face at the crook of Natsuya's shoulder. "What would I do with you?"

Natsuya snaked his arm around Nao's waist and pulled him closer. "You could keep me forever."

"Mm. Sounds like a good plan."

"What say you we start our forever by going on a date later?"

Nao, with his face still buried in Natsuya's shoulder, said, "Why can't it start right at this moment?"

Natsuya chuckled. He stroked Nao's hair and said, "I dare say it started the first time we kissed."

Nao smiled against Natsuya's neck, and latter held the former in a tight embrace.

* * *

**III. Florida**

Since both Nao's parents worked, he rarely had the opportunity to spend time with them, so when Nao's father had to attend a business conference in Florida, he and his mother tagged along. Plus, it would be a nice experience to celebrate his birthday overseas.

That, and the moment he told Natsuya he would be in Florida, his best friend wasted no time in booking a flight and dragging his entire family with him.

Which was why on August 20th, they had dinner in a swanky restaurant in Jacksonville. The dinner party consisted of the birthday boy Natsuya, his brother, parents, and aunt her husband, and Nao and his parents. Ikuya mentioned inviting his friend Hiyori, but his parents took him back to Kyoto for the summer due to work-related things.

If anyone noticed Nao and Natsuya holding hands and playing footsie under the table, no one said anything, though their mothers and Natsuya's aunt shared conspiratorial glances.

They didn't get a moment alone until the next day when they were at a nearby beach and snuck out when their families weren't looking. Nao's doctor gave him permission to fly and he could now swim lightly without serious repercussions, so Natsuya led Nao by the hand to a somewhat secluded spot in the beach and proceeded to make out as if their lives depended on it.

When they actually swam, Natsuya couldn't help but stare at the once usual but now rare sight of the magnificent specimen that was Serizawa Nao gliding in the water as if he owned it. He reminded Natsuya of a bird taking flight and diving in the depths of the sea, comfortable both on air and land.

They reached a part of the beach where the water came up to their shoulders. Nao had his back to Natsuya as he watched the horizon, and seeing Nao's wet hair and pale shoulders peeking out of the water sent Natsuya's hormones into overdrive, urging him to tug Nao into the nearest rock formation and grind against each other through their beach shorts.

Well, he was a hormonal seventeen-year-old boy who saw his boyfriend for the first time after eight months, and saw said boyfriend swim for the first time after almost two years.

They came back an hour and a half later to comments from their parents about the importance of safe sex, much to their (and Ikuya's) embarrassment. Never mind that all they did was kiss and frot.

* * *

On the 24th, their families went to Disney World. Natsuya had to literally drag Ikuya away from all things Little Mermaid he saw, and Ikuya insisted that he did _not_ cry when watching Voyage of the Little Mermaid.

The next day was something Natsuya had been waiting for since Nao arrived. That was the one day they would spend without their families, the one day when they could walk around Disney World holding hands in broad daylight, because no one knew them and they didn't care.

Well, Nao cared, but Natsuya reminded him that they were in California and not in Japan, so public displays of affections weren't social gaffes.

They bought those Mickey Mouse ears headband, took photos, and lined up for rides, never straying far from each other. In the seventeen months they have been in a relationship, this was the most time they had spent with each other alone.

Maybe Natsuya should have kissed him sooner, but what was done is done and they were together now, so all things considered, everything worked out just fine.

Nao glanced at the boy beside him. The sunset painted orange hues over Natsuya, and with his aviator shades, rolled-up sleeves, natural curls, and lean but muscular physique he looked, frankly, like a movie star.

Natsuya always told Nao he was beautiful, but clearly Natsuya had never seen himself. He walked as if the sunbeams praised the ground where his feet fell. The lights and shadows of the setting sun accentuated his beauty, and with the way the rays of the sun were playing across his skin, it was as if they were clamouring to embrace him one last time before they went to sleep.

And all Nao could think of was this boy belonged to him.

Natsuya glanced at him. He put his sunglasses atop his head then placed his hand at the small of Nao's back, daring to go even lower. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

Nao gave him a smile that promised death and destruction. "Just thinking about how socially acceptable would it be to use my aikido training in public to teach a lesson to my boyfriend with a wandering hand."

Natsuya's hand, which was a mere inch above Nao's ass, froze, so he put his arm around Nao's waist—the safer option. "Said boyfriend would really enjoy that in a private space."

Nao pinched Natsuya's hand. Natsuya dropped his hand from Nao's waist, and his yelp drew stares towards him for a hot second. Nao was gazing ahead, ignoring Natsuya's pain.

The sun would set any minute now, and as much as Natsuya thrived in the daylight, Nao looked even more beautiful when the moon was high above the sky, so Natsuya looked forward to the setting sun.

* * *

They found an Asian restaurant nearby. Natsuya ordered chicken karaage while Nao had the spiciest curry on the menu. He would have to buy Nao more ice cream later; he didn't mind the taste of curry—he loved curry—but Natsuya didn't fancy the thought of tasting spicy curry on Nao's tongue.

While they were eating dinner, Nao took a small box from his bag. He slid it across the table to Natsuya and said, "Happy birthday."

"Oh?" Natsuya said, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. He placed his spoon and fork down to inspect the box. "I get two birthday presents?"

Nao shook his head. "That black jacket was a birthday gift. This is a souvenir from home."

"Okay." He kissed Nao's hands in gratitude before opening the box. There was a fancy ballpoint pen inside with _Natsuya_ engraved in an elegant script.

"You said you wanted me to remember you each time I look through these glasses," Nao said, tapping the eyeglasses he was wearing. "Well, I want you to remember me every time you use this pen to do your homework. May you remember each of the reprimands I have given you."

Natsuya's head fell into the table. "Baaaaaaaaabe. Why do you have to ruin such a romantic atmosphere by mentioning homework?"

Nao sipped his water. "Because I don't want you calling me at three in the morning, JST, while panicking for a maths quiz you didn't study for."

Natsuya groaned. "The jacket was enough of a birthday gift. It'll be like you're hugging me each time I wear it."

"Natsuya, you're seventeen. You're in second year in high school. I'm not there to help you with homework every time like we used to. You're in a different continent, and while it breaks my heart every time I think of it, I believe it'll be important for your character growth to do things independently, especially in academics."

"That was just a long-winded way of telling me to stop half-assing my homework."

Nao chuckled. "You know me so well."

Their server arrived to take their empty plates and place their cups of affogato on the table. Halfway through their dessert, Natsuya presented Nao a small square box wrapped in brown paper and tied with a jute twine.

Nao raised an eyebrow as turned the box around in his hands. "And what's this?"

"Remember that craft fest in Cali I told you about a few months back?" Natsuya said, then ate a spoonful of his affogato. "I bought that from a local artist there. I was planning to give that to you when I come home this December, but since you're already here..." He shrugged then squeezed Nao's hand, and the latter squeezed back. "I still have a separate birthday gift for you, though. And I'll have to buy another souvenir for you."

Nao took a bite of his dessert. "You don't have to keep buying gifts for me, you know."

"I know. But I'll do it anyway because I want to. Now open the box, babe."

Nao untied the ribbon and carefully removed the wrapper. There was a wooden jewellery box with ornate carving, and inside the box was a gold necklace with two pendants that made Nao gasp.

He took the pendants in his hands. One was a northern gannet, the other a tiger shark, both made of ceramic. The bird's head was turned to the right, its eyes closed and large wings outstretched, while the tiger shark's tail was slightly curved.

"These are..." Nao said in wonder. The paintwork was masterfully done, and each pendant had gold highlights, making them more whimsical. He tried to put it around his neck, but Natsuya stood up and went behind him, clasping the necklace close. Natsuya went back to his seat and the pendants fell to Nao's chest, close to his heart. "I'm surprised you remember."

"How could I ever forget?"

When they were in third year of middle school, Natsuya came over to Nao's place for a study session. Once they were done, they switched the telly on and channel surfed until they settled on a shark documentary, because it was Nao's turn to pick what to watch and he always picked documentaries or movies with a lot of silent scenes. Nao said the tiger shark was Natsuya's sprit animal because it was often called the trash bins of the ocean, and Natsuya was a walking disaster of a garbage dump.

He still remembered how Nao's head fell on his shoulder as his best friend fought the urge to sleep. It was usually the other way around; Natsuya would fall asleep when watching the documentaries of movies Nao picked, but this time, it was Nao who fell asleep. Natsuya thought his impending eye surgery must have been bothering him more than he let on.

He remembered shaking Nao awake, saying he would go home if Nao wanted to go to sleep. He remembered Nao telling him to stay, and then using their phone to call his mother. He remembered how Nao let him use their shower, how Nao lent him his clothes, which was actually _Natsuya's_ clothes he left at Nao's that his best friend never bothered to return.

Two days after watching that documentary, during another one of their study sessions in the library, Nao doodled a tiger shark on Natsuya's maths notebook, the speech bubble above it saying, "I eat garbage and my grades are garbage!"

(Natsuya passed the exam. Barely.)

He remembered Nao scribbling a _thank you_ under the tiger shark. Natsuya looked at him in question, and Nao looked directly into his eyes. He remembered how Nao gave him the softest of smiles that day.

Nao didn't need to say anything. Natsuya understood what his best friend wanted to say.

_Thank you for staying with me the other night when I was worried about my surgery._

Maybe Natsuya had romantic feelings for Nao back then but was just too dense to realise it. Maybe even way longer before that. Maybe it was when he first laid eyes on Nao, all faerie-like as he tucked his hair behind his ear, the sunlight streaming through the windows casting an ethereal glow to his pale skin.

When they were both in first year of high school but were in different continents, Natsuya took a photo from his science textbook and sent it to Nao. It had the picture of an adult northern gannet, and the paragraph below it explained how this species remained monogamous all throughout its life.

_Like you_, Natsuya had written back then. _There's no one else for you but me._

_Seagulls are monogamous too_, Nao had replied. _Why the northern gannet, which has an excellent eyesight while I do not? Why not other seabirds?_

_Because it's the prettiest out of all the seabirds._

Nao took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Natsuya leaned across the table and shook Nao's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nao said, putting his glasses back on. "My gifts for you now seem so inadequate."

"Don't say that." Natsuya held Nao's hands, his thumbs brushing the other's knuckles. "Nothing you give me will ever be inadequate. Even you are more than enough. Your love is more than enough."

Nao bit the inside of his cheek and took his hands back. He propped his arm on the table and rested his chin on his hand. The image took Natsuya back to third year in middle school when Nao was in Natsuya's room for a study session. He forgot what they were talking about—Ikuya and the rest of the then-first years, probably—but he remembered Nao had this exact same pose and that same otherworldly beauty. Back then Nao wasn't wearing eyeglasses and his eyes shone for a different reason Natsuya couldn't remember, but he was sure the twinkle in Nao's eyes this time said another thing.

"What is it?" Natsuya asked warily.

"_You _are more than enough for me. I think I'll keep you around a little longer."

After they finished their desserts, Nao asked their server for the bill. He turned to Natsuya and asked, "Think we can still catch the parade?"

Natsuya looked at his phone's clock. "If we hurry."

When their bill came, Natsuya insisted on paying, but all Nao had to do was give him that eerily calm and unnerving smile of his, and Natsuya put his wallet back in his pocket.

They put their Mickey Mouse ears headbands back on, laced their fingers together, and half-jogged towards Sunset Boulevard, the pendants Natsuya gave Nao clinking softly with their motions.

At least they were better than the ugly jumpers

* * *

**IV. Iwatobi, again**

Natsuya repeatedly tapped his pen—the fancy one Nao gave him last year—on his notebook. He wanted to put his notebook away and swim laps, but it was already eleven p.m. and this homework was due tomorrow.

He let the pen roll across the notebook. His engraved name stared at him, and Natsuya felt a twinge of guilt for wanting to abandon his studies in favour of swimming. Nao really knew how urge him to study even if they were separated by the Pacific Ocean.

The pool was closed but he could still go outside. He could maybe go to the football field. He hasn't played football in a while. Or maybe he could watch footie reruns on the telly. He hasn't been watching those lately. Maybe he should buy tickets to see a live game. The next World Cup wasn't until 2018, and he should take Nao and Ikuya and Hiyori, and maybe—

Natsuya groaned. He was getting distracted again.

He slumped over the table. His head was turned to the side, and he could see the pen glinting in the lamplight as if mocking him. If he closed his eyes he could hear Nao's voice scolding him, telling him about the merits of actually listening to their teacher instead of doodling NN4EVER at the back of his notebook.

(Natsuya never told Nao about those doodles. Ikuya must have seen his notes and told him. Damned little brother.)

But Natsuya didn't need to close his eyes and imagine how Nao's voice sounded. He was just one phone call away.

He looked at the clock. _23:04_, it said. It should be four p.m. in Japan—or 16:04, if he was being strict—which meant that classes were over and club activities were about to begin.

Nao should have a bit of free time.

He unlocked his phone and was about to dial Nao, but there was already a notification for a message from boyfriend.

_This reminds me of you_, Nao had written. The message was accompanied by a picture of yellow trash bin.

Instead of composing a message in response, Natsuya dialled him, and Nao immediately answered.

"Hey babe," Natsuya said.

"Hey yourself," Nao replied. Natsuya could hear the smile in his voice. He almost forgot he was supposed to be doing homework.

He pushed his chair away from his desk and lay down on his bed, his free arm cushioning his head. "Where'd that picture of the trash bin came from?"

"The hospital."

Natsuya immediately sat up. "H-hospital? Are you okay? I thought you didn't have any scheduled visits to the hospital this week?"

"I'm okay, Natsuya. Calm down." Nao had to use his gentlest tone because the panic in Natsuya's voice meant he was one second away from doing something both impulsive and stupid, like booking a flight home to make sure Nao was okay. It almost happened once. "I'm fine. I went to see my optometrist, and since I was already in the hospital, I thought I might swing by my ophthalmologist's office. Other than my eyesight worsening, everything is great. I just need to get new prescription lenses."

Natsuya slowly lay back down, willing his heartbeat to return to normal. "Okay. Where are you now?"

"At home, feeding my fish. I had to skip club."

"Then why did you send that photo of a trash bin to me just now?"

"You mean that photo of you?" Natsuya could almost hear Nao's smirk. "I figured you'd still be awake, even though I always try to make you sleep earlier. I just wanted to talk to you."

Natsuya couldn't think of anything to say. He could hear the AC humming and his heartbeat increasing again, even if it had just returned to normal. He could hear his own breathing and Nao's soft exhales on the other end of the line.

"Natsuya? You still there?"

"Yeah," he said breathlessly. "I'm here. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Natsuya could hear a door close; Nao must have went to his room. "Tell me about your day."

"Well..." He shifted into a more comfortable position. "Ikuya's doing really well. He'll most likely be one of our team's representatives for IM." He couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. His little brother mostly kept to himself and didn't go out much, but he had him and his best friend Hiyori. And most importantly, his swimming left even the third years like Natsuya in awe. "I'm so proud of him. I won't be surprised if he beats me one day."

"Will you let him beat you?"

"Hell no I won't."

Nao chuckled. "That's my man."

_Man_, because Natsuya was already 18, was almost an adult—at least by Japanese standards. He was a man, he was almost a uni student, and he still didn't know what major to take in uni.

But he was certain he would still be swimming competitively. He would take on the world with his little brother, and his boyfriend will swim again in the lane next to his.

He suddenly had a vision of what he wanted to do next. He definitely wanted to see the world and swim in different seas, and swim when he wanted, where he wanted, how he wanted. There was a certain allure in being a top swimmer without the pressure of competitions. Besides, there was money in swimming, right? He could join swimming competitions and earn prize money, then set aside some of his winnings to save up for something that would make sure he and Nao stayed together for the rest of their lives. He'd win an Olympic gold medal—and his brother would too—and Nao, whether he would choose to return to competitive swimming or continue training swimmers, would be by his side.

He was a man now. It was time he acted like one.

His gaze fell on his notebook lying discarded on the table.

Well. Maybe being an adult can wait.

"Are you sure you're okay, though? Nothing wrong with your eye?" Natsuya asked. "If it's something serious, I'll go home immediately."

"As I said, I'm fine and there's nothing wrong," Nao replied. "Don't get too worked up, okay?"

"All right, all right. How's the swim club?"

"We're doing really well. We might go to nationals this year. And Natsuya..."

"What?"

"I know I made the decision to go into sports medicine rather than competitive swimming, but sometimes, I really miss swimming with you, you know? I was swimming laps yesterday and the pool felt so empty, even though my teammates were there."

Natsuya's breath hitched. It was too late at night for this kind of revelation from the man he loved. "I really want to swim with you right now. Like, right freaking now."

"And I really ought to get started on homework. Sorry for taking up your time. Do yours too, okay?"

"But baaaaaabe—"

"Goodbye, Natsuya. Don't do anything stupid."

"Nao!"

The call disconnected and Natsuya was left alone grumbling in his room.

Don't do anything stupid? Ha, right.

Whatever Natsuya was about to do, it was _not_ stupid.

* * *

Ikuya told him it was stupid. Hiyori said it wasn't that surprising. His aunt and her husband were sad but understanding, but his parents just sighed, as if expecting their son to do this very thing.

Well, it didn't matter now. His baggage was packed, his new high school was waiting for him, and he had a one-way ticket to Japan.

* * *

Nao wore the necklace Natsuya gave him then tucked the pendants under his uniform. He didn't like wearing them over his clothes because they might get lost or damaged. Besides, Nao liked to the feel the cool ceramic as close to his heart as possible.

Including the eyeglasses and the second button of his gakuran, those pendants were the best thing Natsuya gave him, because he had a habit of sending Nao the tackiest—yet most endearing—of things.

Such as the hideous towel Nao was using to dry his hair.

It had grey outlines of tiger sharks, but the towel itself was the most garish shade of neon yellow Nao had the displeasure of seeing.

Still, Nao continued using it, even if the other members of the swim club gave him grief for it.

"You know, Serizawa-kun," their coach said once, "I could give you another towel if you'd like. We have plenty at home."

"Thank you, Coach," Nao had replied, "but I have gotten attached to this."

Their coach looked aghast, as if he couldn't fathom why Nao refused to part ways with that eyesore of a towel.

Yes, that towel deserved to burn in a dumpster, but Natsuya gave it to him, and it was one of the ways he could keep him close.

And it wasn't like he used it every day. He only swam whenever he had to demonstrate something to the first years.

He folded the towel reverently and placed it inside his bag. He hated thinking about the distance separating him and Natsuya. Sometimes it got unbearable to the point where he would stop whatever he was doing and just take a deep breath, and read all those cheesy letters Natsuya wrote for him. They were actual handwritten letters, sent via mail, Natsuya made for English class, and Nao could see the comments and corrections his boyfriend's teacher made. It made him chuckle, it made him fall in love with Natsuya all over again, but mostly it made him yearn for him.

And then he would tuck those letters away in the drawer where he kept important things, such as Natsuya's gakuran's second button, or their tickets when they went to Disney World.

He would take a deep breath then resume what he was doing, because he couldn't afford to fall apart when Natsuya was doing his best to achieve his dreams.

As Nao was getting ready to leave the club room, he heard their captain bid him goodbye. He gave a wave in response and said goodbye to his fellow club members. Some of them were flustered a little starry-eyed, and some even stuttered while saying goodbye. Nao was perceptive, but he didn't like assuming that people liked him romantically. That would be too conceited of him.

On his way to the school gate, he saw some members of the karuta club leaving, so he hid behind a nearby pillar until they were gone. The karuta club has been recruiting him all year round since his first year, as well as his former club mates from his aikido days during elementary. He always refused them with a polite smile and statements about how he loved the swimming club.

He chose Soufuukan High School because it was the nearest high school to their house with the best swimming team. He was the manager, and though he didn't swim competitively anymore, he was happy there even if Natsuya wasn't with him.

But he could be happier if he were with him.

* * *

Another morning in high school for Nao, another morning of refusing invitations from the karuta and aikido clubs. Another morning of studying for quizzes, lectures, and uni entrance exams. Another morning of doing some light swimming club duties, another morning of tutoring his classmates who asked for his help about certain subjects.

In short, it was just another normal morning in high school for Serizawa Nao, until their teacher announced a transfer student coming in.

The classroom erupted into an excited chatter. Students transferring in the middle of the school year wasn't a common occurrence, especially during October, but there was their teacher opening the classroom door, and in walked a man Nao was intimately familiar with.

That self-assured smirk. That charm that drew anyone in. That confident strut. Those broad shoulders. Those brown curls. Those russet eyes.

Those russet eyes that were staring straight at Nao's yellow-green ones.

Nao could hear someone say, "Hey, it's Kirishima!" Another one said, "Haven't seen you since middle school, Kirishima-kun!" A female asked, "What? You know him?" Another female whispered, "He's cute!"

Nao heard all these, but the loudest sound of all was the thumping of his heart.

Kirishima Natsuya was standing right in front of him in the same classroom. He was in the same class as he was, wearing the same uniform he was wearing. He wasn't a person on Nao's computer or mobile phone screen. He wasn't a tinny voice coming out of his headset or earphones. He wasn't a figure from his dreams or reveries, and he certainly wasn't a photo Nao kept in his wallet.

He was real, and he was right in front of him.

Nao barely registered their teacher say, "This is Kirishima Natsuya-kun. He came from a high school in California." He barely registered a classmate say, "Hey Serizawa-kun, aren't you and Kirishima-kun best friends during middle school?" He barely registered someone ask, "You know him too?"

But what his brain did register was Natsuya's smile and his ever-familiar voice say, "Hey, Nao."

* * *

Sitting at the front row had its advantages and disadvantages. On one hand, it ensured that Nao would be giving his teachers his full and undivided attention. On the other hand, it would be harder for him to hide things from his teachers.

"Serizawa-kun, are you all right?" his English teacher asked.

Nao's brain was in an overdrive, his emotions were a mess, and his nerves were going haywire. "Yes ma'am, I'm all right."

"Are you sure? You look pale. Well, paler than usual."

"I'm quite all right, ma'am. But thank you for your concern."

"If you're sure..."

His teacher didn't sound convinced, but she motioned to turn towards the blackbird when a voice from the back of the room said, "Ma'am, I'll take Nao—I mean, Serizawa-kun to the clinic!"

Nao's heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched. And when he came back to his senses, he sent Natsuya a glare that would send the hounds of hell whimpering away.

"Oh, that's great, Kirishima-kun!" their teacher said. "How nice of you."

"There's really no need, ma'am," Nao said.

"Oh, that's nonsense. You've been working so hard lately. And you're good at English, so you can afford to miss a class. Kirishima-kun, if you would please?"

"Yes, ma'am," Natsuya answered. He strode to Nao's desk and said, "Let's go now, _Serizawa-kun_."

* * *

Once they were out of the classroom, Nao stood to the side and stared at Natsuya with an unreadable face.

"Err..." said Natsuya. "Let's go the clinic? Then maybe we can talk?"

Nao smiled tightly, and suddenly, Natsuya felt a shiver down his spine that didn't have anything to do with the October weather. "Okay, then. Let's go."

Natsuya walked away then he backtracked to where Nao was. "Where's the clinic again?"

Nao smirked. "Weren't you the one who suggested we go there?"

Natsuya sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I just... Can we just go to the clinic now? And maybe when we find somewhere private I'll explain things to you."

"I don't need to go to the clinic. I'm fine."

"Then why did the teacher...?"

It was Nao's turn to sigh. "Fine. Let's go."

With everyone in their classrooms, the hallways were devoid of people, so Nao led Natsuya to the clinic by the wrist.

Natsuya was sure that he was still in hot water, but with Nao holding him, the temperature got a tad cooler.

* * *

The nurse told Nao to rest a little and sent Natsuya back to the classroom. Nao, well rested, returned for the next period, and by lunchtime, Natsuya was about to walk over Nao's desk to eat lunch with him when a girl approached his best friend.

She was holding a bento wrapped in a yellow cloth—lemon yellow, if he wasn't mistaken—and looked as nervous as a girl about to ask her crush out.

Oh. Well. Shit.

Who can blame her, though? Nao's beauty would make Shakespeare lost for words.

"Um, Serizawa-kun..." the girl said, "I... I made lunch for you, and I wrapped it in this cloth because I recalled you liked this particular shade of yellow..."

_Lemon yellow?_ Natsuya had asked when Nao had told him that particular shade of yellow reminded him of Natsuya. _Why not just plain ol' yellow?_

_Yellow, because you are my sun_, Nao had said, and Natsuya had to bite his lip from grinning too hard. It was when Natsuya returned home to Iwatobi for the first time since going abroad, and they were watching an artsy film with artsy colours that Natsuya had no hope of comprehending. Really, the movies Nao picked. _And lemon yellow, because you know that face babies make when they eat lemon?_

_Yeah?_

_That's how I feel about you._

_Wha—What? But that's—Why?_

Nao didn't say anything after that. He just chuckled and hooked his arm with Natsuya's and laid his head on his shoulder.

Natsuya had thought for days about why lemon yellow of all yellows, out of all colours, until he realised that Nao was just messing with him.

The girl's hands were trembling, and Nao, in true Nao fashion, smiled kindly and held the girl's hands. The girl's hands stopped trembling but she blushed a shade of red deeper than blood.

"Thank you, Rika-chan," Nao said, "but I'm afraid I can't accept this."

Rika looked crestfallen. "Oh... That's..."

Nao released her hands. "It really isn't your fault, Rika-chan. I'm certain this bento tastes amazing, but I don't think my special someone would appreciate it if I accepted someone else's bento."

_Special someone_, Nao said without any hesitation.

Natsuya fought the urge to sling his arms around Nao to flaunt their relationship.

"I-It's okay, Serizawa-kun," Rika said. She bowed her head, her blush still visible. "I appreciate you giving me a straightforward response."

Rika did a sharp 180 and hurried out of their classroom.

A few of their classmates who were watching with mild interest returned to their lunches. Natsuya deemed it safe to sling his arm over Nao's shoulders, and when he did, he felt his best friend's shoulders stiffen.

"Shall we each lunch together?" Natsuya asked.

Nao removed Natsuya's arm from his shoulder without looking at him. "I'm still mad at you."

Natsuya pouted. "Oh, come on. You always eat lunch with the swimming club. You can eat with me for once."

"No," Nao said, still not looking at him, and then walked away, bento in hand.

Natsuya stared forlornly at the door.

"Oi, Kirishima!" one of his classmates said. He recognised him from middle school. "What, you and Serizawa aren't friends anymore? Come eat lunch with us!"

With a sigh, Natsuya stalked over to his former classmates and went to the cafeteria with them.

* * *

Soufuukan, being a top swimming school in their region, had an indoor swimming pool, so even in October, club activities didn't stop.

The club members were lined up in neat rows in front of him. On either side of him were the coach and the captain, and a certain bespectacled manager of unparalleled beauty was lined up with the other members.

"This is Kirishima Natsuya," the coach said. "He used to be the captain of the swimming club in Iwatobi Middle School, and has been training in California since high school. I'm certain he'd be a strong addition to our team."

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Kirishima Natsuya. My speciality is front crawl, but I swim IMs too," Natsuya said, and then with a handsome smile, he added, "I look forward to swimming with everyone all the way to nationals."

He didn't want to exaggerate, but he was positive some of the ladies almost swooned.

The captain clapped his hands. "All right everyone, back to training." He called Nao then turned to Natsuya. "Nao-kun, please show Kirishima-kun around. I understand you two already know each other, so that makes things easier."

The captain nodded at Nao and clapped him on the shoulder before joining their teammates.

Natsuya gave his best friend a fond smile. "So. You're the manager. Again."

"As you already know," Nao replied, tucking his hair behind his ear and smiling faintly.

But Natsuya saw that smile. "Oh? You're not mad at me anymore?"

Nao levelled him with a look. "I am still _very_ mad at you, but we'll have time to talk later. For now, let's find a jersey that would suit you and then I'll show you around."

Nao led him to the clubroom. A girl approached them and asked Nao—with starry eyes—about the training regimen. Another girl accosted Nao, asking him about a certain kind of equipment.

It seemed that his boyfriend was quite the popular guy, and rather than be jealous, Natsuya was proud. Nao was a work of art created by a master painter, and it would be a crime not to share his beauty with the world. But if the world thought that Natsuya would let it touch moon deity that was Nao, well, they better step back behind those velvet ropes before he could think of creative ways to incapacitate them.

The sound of water splashing and the smell of chlorine weren't new to him, but that sound and that smell, coupled with the sight of Nao walking ahead of him, made his heart twinge and his eyes sting.

Natsuya jogged to catch up to Nao. He dared walk so close with him that the distance between their shoulders vanished.

"Nao," he said. Nao looked at him, then he gave his best friend a smile that could rival the blinding midday sun. "I'm home."

Nao stopped walking, and so did Natsuya. Nao's eyes shone so bright one could mistake them for stars, and his smile was like the tranquil moon on a cloudless night. "Welcome home."

* * *

It was as if Natsuya had never left.

There still weren't many people on their route home, the waves still returned to the shore, and although the sun had set mere minutes ago, orange still spilled across the sky, the horizon, on Nao's face.

His best friend wore the same hairstyle from his middle school years. He wore the glasses Natsuya gave him almost three years ago, and Natsuya could see a chain of gold peeking underneath Nao's clothes. They both went to the same school and wore the same uniform, and their shoulders brushed together, sending Natsuya a frisson of nostalgia and excitement.

When the shadows grew longer and pulled them into its protective embrace, Natsuya took Nao's hand and intertwined their fingers. For a moment, Nao wanted to pull away, but Natsuya held tighter to his hand and Nao gave up the fight.

After a while, Nao disentangled his hand from Natsuya's and hooked his arm with his instead, drawing the other closer. "I missed you."

Natsuya placed a kiss atop Nao's head. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I still am, and you have a lot of explaining to do, but I missed you and I'm glad you're here." Nao laced their fingers together once more. After a few paces, he said, "There's a honeybee documentary tonight. Wanna watch it at my place?"

Natsuya groaned theatrically. "If that's what it takes to be with you, then I shall persevere."

Nao poked his cheek rather forcefully. "I am forced to deal with your impulsiveness and idiocy every single day."

"Yet you put with me because you love me."

Nao sighed. "I wonder what I see in you."

Natsuya squeezed Nao's hand, a somewhat sad smile etched on his face. "I wonder that too."

Nao looked up at him. Stars weren't visible in the sky yet, but they were in Nao's eyes. "You really can't explain why you love someone, can you?" And as if a candle was suddenly extinguished, the stars in Nao's eyes vanished and became replaced by a bottomless pit of terrifying darkness. "But your presence here is something that needs a lot of explaining."

Natsuya sighed and let his shoulders slump. "All right, all right."

For the rest of their journey towards Nao's home, Natsuya felt like a man dragging his feet to the gallows.

* * *

Natsuya was using Nao's lap as a pillow. He twirled Nao's hair with his finger while his boyfriend ruffled his curls every now and then. Natsuya wasn't even looking at the TV anymore, but apparently, bees flitting from flower to flower were more interesting to Nao than he was.

"I see you're quite the popular guy," Natsuya said in attempt to distract Nao. "You never told me."

"I told you all about the confessions I've received," Nao replied, his eyes still on the telly while his hands weaved themselves into Natsuya's hair.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me at least half of Soufuukan was in love with you."

"That would be too presumptuous of me. Why, are you scared someone would steal me away?"

Natsuya snorted. "You love me too much to let that happen."

"I do. I just wish you'd tell me why you're here."

Natsuya braced himself with a sigh. He had been sighing too much on this day alone.

He sat up and took Nao's hands in his, then stared into those eyes he loved so much. "I'm here because I love you. Do you remember that phone call we had about two months ago?"

"What phone call? We talk a lot on the phone," Nao replied, honeybee documentary forgotten.

"The one from when you just got back from the hospital." Natsuya gave him a sheepish smile. "From when you sent me that photo of a yellow trash bin."

Realisation dawned on Nao's face, the memory making him chuckle. "Oh, that one."

"Yeah, that one." He mushed Nao's cheeks then pressed their foreheads together. "You told me the pool felt empty to you because I wasn't there. And that's what I've been feeling all this entire time—there's something missing because you aren't there."

"I'm sorry."

Natsuya leaned back and brushed Nao's lips with his thumb. "My brother is with me so I don't feel _that_ alone, but your absence is just... It's different, you know? And rather than train and get better in America, I'd rather do it here in Japan, with you." He cupped Nao's cheeks pressed kisses all over his face, making him giggle. "You said you'd go into sports medicine, so this might be the last chance I'd have to swim with you on the same team."

Nao leaned into Natsuya's touch. "The last chance we'd have to wear the same jerseys."

Natsuya pressed a quick kiss to Nao's lips. "Not if you become my personal trainer."

Nao framed Natsuya's face before giving him a lingering kiss, then positioned himself on Natsuya's lap. "Aren't you going to miss your little brother?"

Natsuya's hands settled on Nao's' hips. "Can we please not talk about my little brother right now?"

Nao chuckled. He surged in for a searing kiss that left Natsuya dark-eyed and panting."I'm still mad at you."

Natsuya pouted. He snaked his hand under Nao's shirt—he changed out of his uniform when he came home—and ran his palms and fingers on the other's back. "Yeah?" He stared at Nao's eyes, once chartreuse, now dark with desire. "You seem happy I'm here."

"Don't get me wrong, I am." Nao rolled his hips and Natsuya groaned, his head falling into the crook of Nao's neck and shoulder. "But I do not appreciate your appearing out of nowhere."

"Sorry, babe," came the muffled response. Natsuya's lips were busy sucking dark marks across Nao's shoulders.

Then Nao stood up. The loss of weight on Natsuya's lap made him forlorn, but the wicked gleam in Nao's cat-like eyes made him forget what was he supposed to be missing.

Nao walked away, the sway of his hips reminding Natsuya of a prowling cat. He shed his shirt, and while Natsuya was used to the sight of his best friend topless given that they were both swimmers, in this context, the sight of Nao's pale, naked back short-circuited Natsuya's brain.

His throat went dry. The most... sexual thing they did were French kisses and clothed frotting, which sometimes resulted in the loss of their shirts. But never... never what Nao seemed to have in mind.

Nao craned his head towards him, his eyes as dark as nighttime sky. "Natsuya, are you coming?"

He gulped. The throbbing ache between his legs demanded attention.

And yes, before the night ended, Natsuya would definitely be _coming_.

In the haze of lust, Natsuya noticed the telly still talking about honeybees, so he fumbled for the remote and clicked the TV shut after four tries. Nao was giving him a sultry smile, and those dark eyes beneath those full lashes tracked his every move.

Nao didn't wait for him. He went to his bedroom and left the door open while Natsuya struggled to removed his gakuran.

Once Natsuya was inside Nao's room, he barely remembered locking the door until Nao all but shoved him onto his bed.

Nao straddled him and pushed him flat on his back, then removed his eyeglasses and placed them on the bedside table. The necklace Natsuya gave him a year ago hung on his neck, the pendants a pop of colour against Nao's fair skin. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear; Natsuya could feel each movement and each breath coming out of those plush lips.

"I long for you in ways I can't describe," Nao said, his fingers playing with the hem of Natsuya's shirt. "I want you. I want all of you."

He looked up and met Natsuya's eyes. The corners of Nao's lips were downturned ever so slightly, so Natsuya kissed Nao's lips in the hopes of chasing those hints of sadness away.

Nao pushed him back gently. He unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, Natsuya's eyes tracking the movements hungrily.

Nao shimmied out of his trousers and, clad only in his boxers, went back to straddling Natsuya. He rolled his hips, and that was all the invitation Natsuya needed to flip Nao and reverse their positions.

"You've got me," Natsuya said as he unbuttoned his trousers. "You've got all of me."

Whatever articles of clothing they had left ended up on the floor, and Natsuya, to Nao's surprise and amusement, pulled a wrapper of condom a bottle of lube out of his bag.

"My dad gave these to me," Natsuya said, looking away from Nao in embarrassment. "Said something about uncontrollable teenage hormones and safe sex."

Nao laughed. "My gratitude to your dad's oversight."

"Let's not talk about my dad," Natsuya said, tearing the condom's wrapper.

There were no words needed after that—just groans, moans, and impassioned pleas to gods who may or may not exist, wandering hands that mapped each other's uncharted skin, tongues that teased and pleased and whispered endless declarations of love, and two boys—men—youthful, in love, and making love for the first time.

* * *

They took a shower together, which ended up taking longer because they got pretty handsy, but once they were both clothed, they fell down on the bed and tried to get to sleep.

They still had classes the next morning but it was almost twelve and they were still awake.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" Nao, his head pillowed on Natsuya's chest, asked, the teasing smile on his lips practically audible.

Natsuya was glad the lights were all off; Nao wouldn't see him blush that way. He busied his hand by playing with Nao's hair, while the other stroked his boyfriend's arm. "Well, phone sex can only do so much. I didn't wanna make a fool of myself in front of you, so I had to... learn."

Nao snorted. "You mean you watched porn?"

Natsuya balked. "That—That's not—Well..."

Nao laughed, the sound reminding Natsuya of birdsongs. "And you didn't get caught?"

"I didn't... I didn't watch all the time, I mean. I read... articles and stuff. And I—Can we please not talk about this?"

"All right, all right," Nao said, soothing Natsuya's wounded ego with butterfly kisses. "And? What are your plans now?"

"What do you mean 'plans'?"

"You're four months behind on our lectures. You've finished your second year of high school in May, but we've begun our third year of high school in April."

Natsuya's hand stilled, and when he spoke again, he brushed Nao's arms once more. "I'll study all throughout winter break. And on weekends too. I'll attend a cram school if I have too. Besides, you're here to teach me everything I've missed. I passed the entrance exam, didn't I?"

Nao flicked his cheek. "I'm not your personal tutor."

Natsuya kissed the top of Nao's head. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Nao sighed. "I knew you were going to say that." He kissed Natsuya on the lips and snuggled closer. "Let's try to go to sleep, okay? No more talking."

"Okay. No more talking."

No more talking followed, but kissing and groping? Well, let's just say they didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

Natsuya stepped out of Nao's room freshly showered, wearing his unwashed uniform from yesterday; Nao's uniform was a bit too small for him. He walked to the kitchen where he saw Nao preparing two bento boxes, presumably for the both of them to take to school. The aqua-coloured jacket Natsuya gave him last night was draped on a chair.

The thought of eating Nao's homemade bento sent butterflies brewing up a storm in his stomach. He wanted to come up behind him and give him a big hug, but Nao's parents were still at the genkan putting their shoes on.

"Ah, Natsuya-kun," Nao's mother said. Suddenly he was filled with trepidation. "Good morning."

"G-Good morning, ma'am," he told her with a little bow, and then offered a weak good morning to Nao's father.

"Well then, we'll be off," she said. "Nao, your dad and I are leaving!"

Nao went to where Natsuya was standing. "Bye, Mum, Dad."

Nao's dad gave them a little wave. "Take care of my son, Natsuya-kun."

He gave Natsuya a little nod while Nao's mother smiled sweetly at him. And then they were out of the door. He heard the car start then drive away, leaving him and Nao alone.

Natsuya released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He embraced Nao, burying his face on his boyfriend's neck. "Naaaaaaaaaao. I was scared."

"There, there," Nao, patting Natsuya's back, said in the tone of a mother comforting a child who just lost their balloon.

"Did your parents just give us their blessing?"

"That was the most straightforward as they would get."

"Jeez, I wonder if it would be this nerve-wracking when I ask them for your hand in marriage."

Nao's eyes widened, his hands momentarily faltering before resuming stroking Natsuya's back. His smiled threatened to split his face in half. "Who said _I_ wouldn't be proposing to you first?"

Natsuya looked up. They shared a knowing smile, a promise of what was to come, and then they shared a kiss.

* * *

**V. Waikiki**

His roommates at the hostel were still out partying, but Natsuya was just nineteen years old and therefore could not drink alcohol. But he didn't mind. It was 11:30 p.m. in Hawaii while it was 6:30 p.m. the next day—or rather evening—in Japan. Nao should be home; he should have just gotten back from his part-time job at the community pool.

He sent Nao a message asking if he was available for a video call. They didn't talk every single day, even when Natsuya was in California for high school. He supposed that wasn't normal—almost every couple he knew exchanged messages at least once a day—but he didn't wanna bother Nao, who usually burned the midnight oil as a med student. Besides, if he talked to Nao every day, he probably wouldn't be able to control himself and board a plane home right away.

A few minutes later, Nao called him.

Nao was a blurry image on his phone. He still wore the glasses Natsuya gave him all those years ago, along with the aqua jacket he gave him last year, plus a white turtleneck he got him one Christmas.

The (blurry) sight of his boyfriend wearing the gifts he gave him would make Natsuya's heart soar if wasn't for Nao's shorter hair.

A few weeks after their high school graduation, Natsuya helped Nao move in to his Tokyo flat. He was set to begin his journey as a travelling swimmer a few days before Nao started uni, and his first destination was his aunt's house in California. Everything had been going well—Nao had settled in, they "christened" every room in Nao's place, and he accompanied him to buy a suit for his uni's opening ceremony.

Everything had been going well until the day before Natsuya left. Nao said he was just going to the convenience store, and he returned two hours later with instant ramen a shorter hair.

To say that Natsuya was horrified would be an understatement.

Natsuya waxed poetic about that hair. His English teacher in California must have been tired of reading about Nao's _silken tresses woven from moonbeam and lilac_. He played with that hair, brushed that hair, and touched that hair whenever he wanted. He like having something to grab or hold on to whenever Nao took him in his mouth, or when Natsuya fucked him from behind. He loved seeing those lilac strands bounce when Nao rode him, or when Nao loomed above him as he pushed inside Natsuya.

Needless to say, Natsuya had a never-ending affection for his boyfriend's long-ish hair, and to see it reduced to a length where it barely reached Nao's chin was surely an omen of the world's impending destruction.

"Why, Nao? Why?" was Natsuya's question the moment he saw Nao walk in.

Nao shrugged and placed his purchases on the counter. "Just felt like it. Your impulsiveness must have rubbed off on me."

Natsuya walked towards his boyfriend and touched his hair as if he was touching broken pieces of valuable china. "Why, Nao? Why?"

"Oh, don't be so overdramatic," Nao said with amusement. "It will grow. Besides, you're leaving. You won't have to see my short hair if it bothers you so much."

Natsuya shook Nao's shoulder. "Babe, this is betrayal of the highest order!"

Nao rolled his eyes. "I'm a university student now. I figured having something new would be a nice symbolic act."

"But why did you have to cut your hair?! And don't tell me you did this on a whim. You have to set an appointment with a hairdresser before getting a haircut."

"What can I say? The hairdresser was available on short notice."

That happened in March, and it was November now. The Nao staring at him from his mobile phone screen still had short hair.

"You said you were gonna grow it," Natsuya said petulantly.

"Hello to you too, darling," Nao replied. "And you said that last week. And the week before that. And the week before that."

Natsuya rolled to his side. The bed was a bit uncomfortable, but he slept in a sleeping bag at Machu Picchu and he came out fine. "You're not gonna grow your hair back, are you?"

Nao shrugged. "I don't know. I quite like it this way. It's easier to put inside a swimming cap."

Natsuya groaned. He loved Nao, and he will learn to love that haircut, but it might take a little bit more time.

He didn't want to think about it for now, so he changed the subject. "So how was your day?"

Nao sat down on a dining chair and propped his phone on a stand, freeing his hands so he could put his study materials on his dining table. "The kids were lovely as usual. And I have a quiz tomorrow and a report to turn in next week."

"That's still next week."

"I don't procrastinate, unlike someone I know."

Natsuya huffed. "I won a race earlier. I got second place."

Nao looked up from his notes and gave him a warm smile. "That's very nice. I'm proud of you."

Natsuya pouted. "I could have won first, though."

"Luckily you can still join more races. Where are you thinking of going next?"

Natsuya sat up on his bed and placed his back to the wall. "I was thinking of Bali or Coron, but I don't know yet."

"Hmmm," said Nao before returning to his notes.

"But hey, look at this. I bought this for you." Natsuya took a bobble figure of a dancing hula girl from his bag. "See? It's solar-powered."

Nao snorted. "Next thing you're going to tell me is you bought a Hawaiian shirt and a ukulele."

Natsuya bit his lip. "Well... Uh..."

Nao sighed and looked heavenwards, as if supplicating a being who may or may not be there for patience. "Natsuya, you can't play a musical instrument."

"I can always learn! But don't worry babe, I didn't buy a ukulele. I did, however, buy this."

Natsuya switched from the front camera to the back camera, showing Nao a monstrosity of a Hawaiian shirt in the most hideous shade of neon yellow. It had grey silhouettes of a tiger shark all over it.

It was almost like an exact copy of that towel he gave Nao.

"Oh, my," Nao said between laughs. "That can't be real."

Natsuya switched back to the front camera. "Babe, it's real. I bought this for you."

Nao sighed. "I still remember when you bought me these pendants." He touched his chest where the outlines of the pendants were. "I wonder if you used up your skills in gift-giving when you bought these."

"Ha! You'll be floored by my Christmas gift for you."

Nao raised an eyebrow. "Oh, will I?"

Natsuya smirked. "Just you wait, darling."

"Oh well," Nao said, taking the phone from the stand. "Go to sleep, Natsuya. I really need to study."

"Wait, babe, it's just—" Natsuya looked at his wristwatch, "—11:38 here!"

"At night, dearest, 11:38 at night. Get some rest, please? You've been joining competitions left and right. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

There was steel in his voice, as if Nao was remembering his own negligence that lead to his injury. "Okay. I'll take a rest now. I'll see you next month. I love you."

Nao's features softened. "I'll see you next month. I love you too."

The call disconnected and Natsuya was left staring at his screen.

Since going around the world last April, Natsuya had won several official and unofficial swimming competitions, and all the prize money he got went into one of his bank accounts to fund his next travel. He had a reputation for being impulsive, but even he had a rainy day fund—a rainy day fund that was more of a buy-a-nice-ring-for-Nao rather than an actual fund for emergencies. He won antiques and collectibles of questionable authenticity from bets. One of those "antiques" was a locket that would look right at home in a flea market. There were no pictures inside, but maybe he could convince Nao to put their pictures there...

He went from wanting to be in the same team as Nao to travelling the world to swim on his own terms. He could have gone on to university as his boyfriend did, but he couldn't just go to uni and join its swim team without a major. All he knew was he wanted to be the best swimmer there was, and maybe taking a gap year (or two or three) would help him think. If he swam when he wanted, where he wanted, how he wanted, maybe he would eventually arrive at the answers to a question he didn't even know.

Maybe it would be fun to be on the same team again as his brother. Or maybe he could join a different university and compete with Ikuya. Maybe he could join Nao's university's swim team. Maybe.

There were a lot of maybes currently in Natsuya's life, but one thing was for certain: He was in Waikiki, and the water beckoned him.

* * *

Even at one a.m. the shore was still peppered by people. Natsuya, after an hour or so, went to the shower stalls by the beach, and was about to go back to his room when he heard one of his roommates call him. He craned his head to the direction of the voice and saw his roommates.

Natsuya jogged over to where they were sitting on mats on the sand around a fire pit. Freyja was playing cards—placed on a mat instead of lying directly on the sand—with Gwen while Martin watched with amused eyes. Natsuya spotted an empty space beside Grant, the one who called him earlier, and plopped down beside him. Lance handed him a stick of roasted marshmallows, which Natsuya ate with relish.

Grant offered him a bottle of beer and Natsuya shook his head. "I'm just nineteen."

Grant raised an eyebrow. "No one's gonna know."

Natsuya sighed. "My boyfriend will."

Grant clapped him on the back in sympathy then handed him a can of soda, which Natsuya accepted with thanks. He heard Gwen gasp, holding a hand to her mouth. She was shooting Lance bashful glances as Freyja and Martin gave him knowing looks.

Lance looked amused. "Did the cards show something nice?"

_Cards?_ Natsuya thought. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the cards weren't playing cards but rather, tarot cards.

Freyja elbowed Gwen but the latter swatted the former's hands away. "I'm not saying anything," Gwen told Lance.

"Do we hear wedding bells ringing?" Grant teased. Even in the firelight, Natsuya could see the blush Lance was sporting.

"How about you, Kirishima?" Freyja asked. "Want me to read your fortune?"

"Hmm…" Natsuya bit his lip. "I only believe in fortune-telling if I get good results."

His roommates laughed and Grant thumped him on the back, saying, "Don't we all?"

Gwen stood up and sat beside Lance. She gave Natsuya a slight nod, as if inviting him to accept Freyja's offer of reading his fortune, while the rest of his roommates looked expectant.

"She's a good reader," Leon, one of his roommates, said. "Her readings resonate well, and they actually came true."

"Oh?" Natsuya said. "What prediction came true for you?"

Leon rubbed the back of his neck whilst smiling fondly. "It's a secret."

Grant snorted. "He still wouldn't tell us what it was. Only Freyja knows."

"Of course I know," Freyja said. She then turned to Natsuya and asked, "Well? Want me to read your fortune? I'm still studying though—Martin here is teaching me—so I can't pull too many cards."

He sat in front of Freyja and she gave him a smile. Then she asked him, "What do you want to know?"

What did he want to know? Did he want know if he should continue travelling the world, or go back home to Japan and go to uni? Did he want to know if he would become the world's number one swimmer? Did he want to know what his dream in life was? Or if he still even had one?

No, he didn't want to know. He would rather now know. Especially regarding swimming, Natsuya firmly believed success depended on what he did with his own hands, not what some cards would say. As a legendary Russian swimmer once said, "Victory only comes to those who believe in themselves." Natsuya's success depended on him. Hell, that quote was partly the reason why he flew out of Japan in the first place.

But he was already in front of a tarot reader. He may not want to know about his present dilemma, but it wouldn't hurt to know about his future, would it? Besides, this was just for entertainment. Freyja was a lady who so kindly offered. And it wasn't like Natsuya had to do what her cards would say. He had free will.

"Tell me about my future," Natsuya said.

"When exactly in the future? Your immediate future? Ten years from now, that sort of thing?"

"Hmm... Ten years from now, I guess."

"Gotcha." She shuffled the cards twice, then the cut the deck into three, and then shuffled once more. She fanned the cards on her hand—their backs facing Natsuya, of course—and told him to choose a card.

He chose a card at Freyja's far right. She laid the card face-down on the mat and set her deck, also face-down, aside. "The card is facing you, so if it's upside-down, it's in the reverse."

Natsuya nodded. He didn't know what she meant by that.

She flipped the card and gasped. She was looking at Natsuya like a mother smiling proudly at her child who just placed first in a contest.

The card, in the upright position, showed an image of a couple with their arms outstretched, their two children playing nearby. The man had his arm around his wife. The couple was looking towards their house on a hill, and on the hill were a number of trees and a river. In the sky were ten cups arced in front of a rainbow.

"Oh my, Kirishima," Freyja said in wonder. "The Ten of Cups! What a wonderful card."

Natsuya's roommates eagerly waited for Freyja to say what the card revealed, but Martin already knew what it meant so he sent Natsuya a smile that seemingly said _Congratulations! You won the lottery!_

"The Ten of Cups," Freyja repeated with a happy sigh. "You have an auspicious future. This is the happy family card—the happy ending card. Think of a loving spouse, two point five kids, a white picket fence, a dog and a cat... The whole nine yards."

Natsuya made a face. "I'm too young to think about kids."

Freyja waved a hand. "Maybe you want them, maybe you don't, but one way to look at the Ten of Cups is you're going to live your life in domestic bliss, with our without children, whether you and your partner are married or not. You will have a loving family. You will be surrounded by everyone you love and everyone who loves you. You're going to feel like the stars and planets have all aligned—like everything has fallen into place. Think of your partner. Now think of the happy ending you envision with your partner. That's what this card is.

"Trust your emotions and your intuition. Follow your heart. That's how you will get your Ten of Cups."

"Aw, ain't that nice," Grant told Natsuya. "A happy ending for you and your man."

Natsuya was still processing what Freyja said. It wasn't like he was so stunned by the reading that he was speechless; it was because the reading was, in a way, accurate. Wasn't that was Natsuya doing? He was entering swimming competitions left and right and saving a bit of his prize money to ensure a stable future for him and Nao. If anything, this reading wasn't a prediction—it was a confirmation. Natsuya was working hard for his own future and for his future with Nao. Sure, the people he loved are supporting him every step of the way, but the person taking those steps was Natsuya himself.

Freyja took her deck and turned it over. "Oh, look at that. Bottom of the deck energy—The Chariot in upright. You like taking matters into your hands, do you? You probably believe that it is you yourself who is responsible for you success. You are very active in working towards your goal."

Natsuya squinted. Wasn't that was he was just thinking?

All right, that was kinda creepy. He shifted in seat and asked in a somewhat accusatory tone, "How did you know?"

Freyja giggled. "I didn't. The cards told me."

"Trust me, mate," Lance told him, "she knows things even you don't know."

"I don't, but the cards to," she replied. "And this is just me reading. When Martin reads for you, you're gonna feel like he's reading your autobiography—a handwritten autobiography you kept hidden inside a dusty old wooden box."

"It's just practise," Martin said.

"I'll get to your level someday," Freyja said. She turned her attention back to Natsuya. "So, The Chariot. I see you're a man of action and you're very determined. You sometimes feel like you're being pulled in opposite directions, but you're the director of your life. You go where you want to go, literally and figuratively, because The Chariot represents travel as well."

_You go where you want to go_, Freyja said, but Natsuya didn't know where he wanted to go in life. Oh, he'll go home to Japan next month, but where did he want to be in life?

Freyja's cards would probably offer some insight, but as she said, Natsuya was a man of action.

He'll just have to keep looking. He'll eventually figure something out.

* * *

**VI. Bahia**

It was winter in Japan. Bahia, however, was practically in a state of eternal summer. So while his brother and his boyfriend were freezing back home in Japan, Natsuya was in Brazil, surrounded by the cool Atlantic water.

He missed his brother. Like Natsuya did, Ikuya went back to Japan (along with his friend Hiyori) for his last year in high school, but whereas Natsuya went to nearby Soufuukan, Ikuya and Hiyori went to Shionezaki High School in Kyoto.

Natsuya had never been to Kyoto before. Maybe he should take Nao along with him the next time he went to Japan.

Natsuya didn't go home no matter how much he wanted to; there were swimming competitions left and right, and the prize money for each was too good to pass up. He wanted to splurge and stay in a nice hotel room alone next time, instead of sharing a room in a hostel with six other people. He didn't mind sharing—he like the company and meeting new people—but it would be nice to be alone sometimes. He missed his leisurely soaks in a bathtub, and it was hard to take care of his blue balls with other people around. At least if he was alone in a hotel room, he could jerk off in peace, maybe even get Nao to join him.

He felt the familiar heat in his groin. He was in his hostel room with three other guys, and they were about to head to a bar by the beach to celebrate Natsuya's win in the swimming competition earlier. He thought of unsexy things—his maths notebooks (which he wanted to burn when he graduated from high school, but Nao talked him out of it), Ikuya's snotty face when he gave him a miniature Little Mermaid statue from Copenhagen, or that stray cat at the beach that Natsuya swore had a centuries-old grudge against him.

The last time he came home—and therefore the last time he touched Nao—was on May, seven months ago. He wanted to celebrate their birthdays together—it was a monumental moment in Japan, being twenty years old—but a friend he met on his trip to Angkor Wat told him about a triathlon in June in Montreal with _a huuuuuuuuuuuge prize money, bro!_

Natsuya and his backpacker friends parted ways after the triathlon (where he placed thirty-fourth and won two thousand Canadian dollars), and then he went alone to Cape St. Mary's Ecological Reserve where he stared for hours and hours at the northern gannet colony.

_Look at that plumage_, he told Nao through LINE, followed by a photo of a northern gannet. _So white! Like your skin._

He then sent him a short video clip of a bird diving. _And look at that powerful dive._ _It reminds me so much of you._

It was followed by another video clip, this time showing the birds underwater. _An ornithology student I met here shared this video with me. When they dive, they rip through the water like a missile. Like you, babe. That's how you are in the water. Like a fucking missile breaking through walls. And then they, like, fly-swim underwater. Your body stretches like a rubber band and you land on the water farther than other swimmers, and you only need to do few dolphin kicks before you leave your opponents in the dust. You're basically flying under, above, and _through_ the water._

He sent another photo, this one of a northern gannet in the sky with its wings fully outstretched. _Their wingspan can reach up to six feet long. Not that long, if compared to my love for you._

Nao's reply came a few hours later. _You think too highly of me, darling_, Nao said, _but thank you. _And then in a separate message: _I miss swimming with you. I miss you._

And then another: _Their wings aren't as long as my longing for you._

Natsuya nearly came home after that, but there was another triathlon five hours from Cape St. Mary's, and Natsuya needed the money to buy Nao the best birthday gift he could find.

Not long after that were multiple open water swimming events, and before Natsuya knew it, it was the last week of November and he had just gone back to his hotel room after watching a football game in Maracanã Stadium. It had been one of his lifelong dreams to watch a football match in a large stadium, and it finally came true.

And since he was already in Brazil, why not go to the beach and swim for leisure _and _competition? One the backpackers he had been travelling with suggested said he heard about a local swimming tournament in Bahia, so Natsuya went with them.

He hasn't gone home since May. He racked up some serious amount of cash, but the price he paid was not seeing his family and his boyfriend for seven months. He told Nao that he would go home on August and not join competitions for that entire month, but Nao, bless him and his ability to see through people, told Natsuya to go and win. He sent him off with a kiss that even until now sent tingles down Natsuya's spine.

And now, his groin too.

"Oi Kirishima," Grant, one of his roommates said, "you ready?"

Natsuya had been travelling alone in Brazil until he saw Grant and his friends, whom he previously met on his trip to Waikiki. Grant invited to Bahia, and Natsuya agreed because they were a swell group people and were experienced backpackers.

Natsuya, who was sitting on his bed fiddling on his phone, looked to the door where his roommates were poised to go. "Uh, yeah, just... Go on ahead, yeah?"

Natsuya shifted in his seat and covered his lap with a pillow. Grant gave him a shit-eating grin. He nodded sagely, stroking his beard. "We'll wait for you at the pub, mate."

"Uh, that's..."

Grant waggled his eyebrows and his other roommates suppressed a laugh. "Say hi to your man for us," Grant said with a lecherous grin before closing the door.

It was seven p.m. in Bahia and seven a.m. in Tokyo. Natsuya dialled Nao, hoping his boyfriend would want to start his day with a quick phone sex before heading to classes.

* * *

The first two rounds of beer were on Natsuya, as well as the first round of tequila shots. Natsuya had only been drinking alcohol for the last four months, so it was understandable when after his second shot of tequila, he all but fell face-down on the table, much to the amusement of his older companions.

"Hey, Kirishima," another one of his roommates—Lance—said, "are you all right? I'll take you back to our room if you'd like."

Natsuya raised a wavering hand. "I'm—I'm okay."

"All right big boy, that's it," Grant said, heaving Natsuya up. "Let's get you back to our room."

"No no no no!" Natsuya replied, clinging to their table. "One more. J-Just one more. I'm gonna have one more."

Grant gave him a considering look before helping him back to his seat. "Just one more."

"One more," Natsuya murmured. "For Nao. One more."

With Lance's help, he went to the bar and ordered a glass of absinthe.

Lance's eyebrows leapt to his hairline. "Absinthe? Really?"

Natsuya, who was absolutely hammered, grinned dreamily. "It's my f-favourite. I love the colour. It's—" a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. He swallowed the bile threatening to come out of his mouth. "It's _chartreuse_. Fancy word for 'yellow-green.'" He stared off into the distance, a besotted look taking over his face. "It's the colour of my boyfriend's eyes."

He received his drink and Lance guided him back to their table. Natsuya would have slowly poured water on the sugar cube, but as sloshed as he was, he clumsily poured water on it until the sugar cube dissolved, diluting the absinthe into a milky yellow-green colour.

"You sure you can handle that?" Grant asked.

"I have to," Natsuya replied. "For my boyfriend."

All it took was one gulp before Natsuya lost consciousness.

* * *

Natsuya woke up feeling like a zombie rat wanted to crawl out of his mouth. Thankfully his roommates placed a bucket near his bead, so after retching, he groped inside his duffel bag for Advil and a bottle of water. He swallowed the painkiller and downed it with water, then lay back down on his bed, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

* * *

When evening came, he felt like he was back to his normal self. His roommates were out, presumably swimming or drinking, but all Natsuya wanted to do was to eat the greasiest burger in the planet. So after taking a quick shower, throwing on whatever clothes from he grabbed from his bag—one of which was the black jacket Nao gave him—and locking their room, he headed to a nearby burger joint, ordered a double bacon cheeseburger deluxe with large Coke and cheese fries, and then returned to his room.

He was scrolling through his Instagram feed—Damn, but Hiyori really does know all the artsy cafés—when Nao sent him a message on LINE.

_Your Christmas gifts arrived early_, Nao said, along with a photo of three stuffed toys—a grey mouse, a brown monkey, and a white... whatever that was.

Instead of replying, Natsuya pushed the Video Call button, and within seconds, Nao's face filled his phone screen.

He still kept his hair short and Natsuya voiced out his grievances every time they made a video call.

"Hey baby," Natsuya said as he smiled like a fool. "Good morning."

"Good evening, Natsuya," Nao replied as he propped his phone on a stand. "How's your hangover?"

Natsuya groaned and then took a huge bite of his cheeseburger. "Impfh pheelimg bhaazhur."

Nao shook his head. "I know for a fact that your mother raised you not to speak while eating."

Natsuya swallowed, then took a large swig of his Coke. "I'm feeling better. I remember buying absinthe but nothing after that."

Nao, who had been chopping garlic, paused and glared at Natsuya through the phone. "Do you remember what happened the last time you drank absinthe?"

"Nope," Natsuya said, punctuating the last syllable of the word with a loud pop. He then grabbed a handful of fries.

Nao sighed and went back to chopping garlic. "See? And you still drank it."

"They remind me of your eyes," he said with a languid grin. "But enough about that. How do you find my presents?"

Nao cracked an egg open and added three spoonfuls of mayonnaise. "What even are those stuffed toys?"

Natsuya took another bite of his bacon cheeseburger. "Tournament mascots, from that swimming competition in Miami. I don't know why I bought them. What about the others?"

"The others" were a bunch of snacks from the places Natsuya visited during the last seven months, including a bottle of habanero sauce from a beachfront store Cancun. Nao added three teaspoons of it to his eggs and mayonnaise before whisking. "This is a treat."

Natsuya grimaced at the thought of spicy eggs, so he chased the thought away with sips of his saccharine soda. He perked up. "Those tournament mascots aren't gifts, they were just random souvenirs. Have you seen my birthday and Christmas gifts for you?"

Nao set aside the bowl of egg he had been whisking. He disappeared from Natsuya's phone screen and returned a few seconds later, holding one box in a birthday wrapper, and another box in a Christmas wrapper.

"Open the birthday one first," Natsuya said. He ate the last of his fries, licking his fingers afterwards.

Natsuya's birthday gift for Nao was a brown leather journal with NAO engraved at the bottom right corner. It looked more like a small grimoire filled with magick spells, but what was Nao if not magical?

"This looks like genuine leather," Nao said as he ran his hand along the supple leather.

Natsuya scoffed. "That's authentic leather, babe. A thank-you of sorts for these leather bracelets you gave me." Natsuya held up his right arm, showing Nao the bracelets. "Do you like that notebook?"

"This would make for a lovely journal." Nao opened it on the first page. Nao was expecting nothing but a blank page, but he was greeted by a small card tucked inside the front cover's inside pocket.

_Dearest Nao,_

_I hope you celebrate more birthdays with me._

_All my love,_

_Natsuya_

Nao smiled as he read the card. He placed it back into the inside pocket, then turned to the blank page and acted as if he was reading something from it. "Dear journal, today, my boyfriend was being stupid, as usual."

"Stupidly in love with you."

Nao rolled his eyes. He closed the journal and placed it to the side, then opened Natsuya's supposedly Christmas gift for him.

It was a brand-new black wool Versace blazer.

Nao almost dropped it. "Natsuya, this is too expensive."

"Ha!" Natsuya exclaimed. "Don't worry, my love, I didn't spend a dime on it."

Nao raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't steal it! Remember that snooty kid I beat in a race in Amalfi, then punched me because I beat him?"

Nao winced. Natsuya had sent him a photo of himself that time all covered up in bandages. Thankfully he didn't have any broken bones. Nao wanted to fly where Natsuya was and take care of him, cup that bruised face in his own hands.

"And do you remember his father, who took me to the hospital?"

Nao nodded. He sat on a bar stool by the breakfast counter, but the preparations he was making for his breakfast lay forgotten on the side.

"Apparently, the kid's father worked in a Fortune 500 company or something. But you wouldn't know because he was dressed like a normal dude, you know? Nondescript polo shirt, generic black trousers, scuffed loafers. He drove a Fiat that looked like it came out of a scrapyard, for fuck's sake.

"Anyway, this dude gave his son the dressing down of the century. He was so embarrassed for his son's behaviour, and to prove how sorry he was, he said we could come in a store and he'd buy anything I wanted."

"How come I've never heard of this part of the story?"

"Because this is the part where I bought that blazer." Natsuya at the last of his cheeseburger then drank his Coke to wash it down. "So I told him that wasn't necessary, that I was just happy because he was a decent dad. But he wouldn't let me have it. He drove us to the nearest luxury brand store, which was Versace. And to ease my guilt somehow, I picked an item on sale. It was your size, you know? I felt like that one was specifically made for you."

"But an article of clothing this expensive? That you risked sending on a package instead of giving to me in person? Natsuya, this is—"

Natsuya clicked his tongue. "Don't sweat it, babe. Just wear this over one of those turtlenecks I gave you, and then those glasses that I, again, gave you, and you'll look like a hot university professor I'd want to seduce. Then I'll visit you in your office and we'll have sex on your table."

Nao sighed. He turned the stove on and drizzled oil into the pan. "You're not a university student."

"Role play, babe. 'Sides," Natsuya gave Nao a lecherous smirk, "remember your suit for the entrance ceremony last year?"

Nao asked for the all the gods in all of the world's religions to grant him patience. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Natsuya's smirk widened. "Fine, fine." Then he sipped on his soda, but not before reminiscing about Nao in a suit, his hair newly cut. Natsuya had fucked him on the kitchen counter that time, delaying his orgasm multiple times as "punishment" for cutting his hair. "By the way, I have a race tomorrow, then I'll rush to the airport for that competition in the Bahamas."

Nao poured the egg mixture into the pan. "Don't do anything stupid."

Natsuya's soda was all gone, his slurp echoing. He grinned then said, "When have I done anything stupid?"

Nao ended the call.

* * *

**VII. Tokyo**

Everything had been finalised—he changed campuses, had to quit a part-time job he loved, and moved to a new flat. He had returned the key to his realtor and was already in his new place, checking out the neighbourhood, when he realised his phone wasn't in his pocket.

He checked his pockets thrice but it wasn't there. He went back to his place and looked through the multitude of boxes (without making a mess, of course, because this was Nao and Nao was always neat and tidy) but it wasn't there. He emptied the contents of his bag and it wasn't there.

Maybe he left it at his old flat. Maybe he left it at his realtor's office. Maybe he left it on the train. He rushed to put his shoes on and walked briskly towards the station, intent on going to his old place first when he saw a payphone. Yep, payphones were still a thing in Japan, thank heavens. He should probably call his realtor first to see if his phone was there.

He rummaged through his wallet for his realtor's calling card. He dialled the number, and after a few rings, his realtor answered.

"Hello, Mr Shigino," Nao greeted, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "This is Serizawa. I returned the key to my old place earlier."

"Oh, Serizawa-kun!" his realtor said. "Hello. Is anything the matter?"

"I was just wondering if I left my phone there. I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Your phone?" Nao heard Mr Shigino rummage through drawers and trays, and when he let out a small cry of victory, Nao sighed in relief. "Oh, here it is. You can take it back any time before closing hours."

"Thank you, Mr Shigino! I'll come by shortly."

Nao bought a ticket and waited for his train to arrive. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his phone. Not only were his contacts there, but it contained... compromising photographs.

What would he do if his phone fell into the wrong hands? He had saved Natsuya's nudes and dick pics on his phone. Nao was a man composure and discipline, but he needed to let out steam sometimes, especially when his boyfriend was in another continent. Nao was only human and Natsuya was a god.

Said boyfriend, however, was in the same country as Nao was, and it was pure torture they couldn't even see each other. Natsuya was in Kyoto for Ikuya's high school graduation and they made plans for Nao to come there. But he still had classes and he was a busy university student, and sometimes, unexpected coursework pop out of nowhere, and everybody knew that the busiest time in a student's life was always the end of the semester. And even after his classes were over and spring break began, Natsuya had to go to this summer camp at an onsen with their high school swim team, and then leave immediately afterwards because of a triathlon somewhere in Europe. His boyfriend had a crazy schedule these days and Nao wanted him to just stop travelling and be with him, but Nao knew better than to tether Natsuya in one place. He knew what he was getting into when he fell in love with that reckless, impulsive, and unpredictable tempest of a man.

Nao always heard the "make time for each other" relationship advice, but it wasn't feasible this time. Nao couldn't afford to lose precious time with all the moving and unpacking and essays and reports and all that coursework. If he saw Natsuya during this hectic academic time, Nao's future as a trainer might be in jeopardy; he hasn't seen his boyfriend in more than a year and he didn't want distractions, thank you very much. He had a GPA to maintain, he wanted to look for a new part-time job, and he was getting his phone back, which meant camsex. Yes, he can afford to spare the time for camsex.

He just wished Natsuya was actually there with him.

* * *

After Ikuya's high school graduation, Natsuya went to an onsen for Soufuukan's training camp. He was finally back in Japan after ten months but he couldn't even see Nao. He hasn't seen him since they turned twenty. They never had drinks together in person, which was a fucking travesty because every time they drank while on a video call, Natsuya would get tipsy first while Nao drank his beer like he was drinking water. Natsuya had always wondered what it would be like to have Nao take care of him when he was hungover. He wondered how his lips tasted like with all the salt and lime on it, or how pliable he would be now that he had a little alcohol in his system.

He couldn't drink while he was on the training camp. He couldn't even jerk off when he was alone in the bath. He had to stop himself from thinking of the way Nao's cheeks hollowed when he sucked him because someone could have walked in any second.

Right now he was in San Francisco, talking to Nao on the phone while he killed time before the bus taking him to LA departed. He was standing outside and leaning against the bus, talking to Nao after a week. Nao had been very busy juggling his time between unpacking his boxes and finishing the very last of his coursework before spring break, so the only messages they exchanged were the perfunctory _how was your day _and _I miss you. When are you coming home?_

It went to show that they haven't been communicating much because Nao actually had to ask where Natsuya was. There used to be a time when they updated each other regularly about their activities, whether through phone calls or text messages, but these days those kinds of correspondence have been few and far between. It was even worse when he was in Japan and he couldn't even see Nao even though they were in the same country because his boyfriend was busy with schoolwork.

It wasn't like Natsuya could blame him. Nao certainly didn't blame Natsuya, even though he signed up left and right for competitions without a care in the world, without even caring if Nao was truly okay with his lifestyle. All Nao ever did was support him and knock some sense into his head, and while he sometimes told him to come home because he missed him, he never did once tell Natsuya to come back permanently to Japan and be with him.

In all the years Natsuya had spend wandering the globe, he still couldn't find his dream. All he knew was he wanted his brother to stand on the global stage and that he wanted to swim with Nao again. There was this dude he met at the training camp who had to stop swimming competitively because of his shoulder injury, and before he knew it, Natsuya was talking about this friend of his who had an eye injury, saying how he wanted to swim with him again.

Maybe Natsuya didn't need to have a grand dream. Maybe seeing his brother at the top of swimming world and swimming alongside his best friend once more would be enough.

All the luggage have been loaded in the bus and the passengers started boarding. Natsuya took a quick look at his phone and saw a message from Nao. It was a photo of those three tournament mascots he sent him last Christmas sitting on Nao's desk.

_I finally named them_, Nao said. _The brown one is Cravat, because I was eating chocolate torsades when I was thinking of a name for them. Its colour was similar to the pastry, which was also called "cravat." I went with Cravat because it's a more familiar term than "torsades." The white one is Hamlet, because I was watching _Hamlet_—while eating torsades—whilst thinking of a name, and the grey one is Tsukiyo, because its colour reminds me of a moonlit night. And because it was night when I was eating those torsades and watching _Hamlet_._

Natsuya smiled fondly. Nao carefully thought of what to name his fishes, so it was no wonder those tournament mascots he gave him had well-thought-out names. Nao was careful in everything he did, but he also had a spontaneous side, though Natsuya didn't get to see it that much. There was a part of him that hoped that Nao would let his spontaneous side win and drop everything to join Natsuya inn his travels, but unlike him, Nao knew what he wanted to do in life. He would sometimes drop questions that would give Natsuya an existential crisis, but he never forced anything on him.

Natsuya forced Nao to join the swim club, but everything worked out well in the end between the two of them.

_Shall I get you more tournament mascots, then?_ Natsuya texted back. He boarded the bus and took a seat beside the window, pulling his earphones out of his duffel bag.

The reply came not long after. _You could, but I want you to give them to me in person._

Natsuya stared at his screen for a long time, thinking of what to do and where to go next after Los Angeles. He wasn't getting tired of his lifestyle, but he was getting tired of not having an aspiration in life.

The bus was already well into the I-5 when Natsuya replied. _Soon, my love._

And he meant every word of that.

* * *

Natsuya's plan was to go to Tokyo after Los Angeles, but he heard that this swimmer-turned-coach he looked up to when he was in middle school was coaching someone in Sydney, and before he knew it, he was sending an apologetic text to Nao before he boarded a plane.

_I'll let you do whatever you want to me when I get back_, Natsuya had told him, _even that rope-tying shit that I'm sceptic about._

_I'm going to tie you up so you'll never leave,_ Nao had answered. _Have a safe flight, darling._

_I'll call you when I land_.

And going to Sydney proved to be beneficial. Mikhail refused to coach him because he didn't like Natsuya's muscles, whatever that meant, even with the muscle magazines he tried to bribe him with.

_Don't worry about it too much. _I _love your muscles, _Nao had told him. _But he probably didn't want to coach you because of a deeper underlying reason._

_If only I knew what,_ Natsuya had answered.

The upside to this whole thing was meeting Matsuoka Rin. He was passionate, hella talented, determined, and was so sure of his goal in life—standing in the Olympic stage.

_What about you, Natsuya-san?_ Matsuoka had asked. _You don't want to reach the global level?_

Natsuya got asked that same question a lot, from his usual travel buddies to the swimmers he met. _Don't you want to go pro? Don't you want to become an Olympic swimmer?_

Each time Natsuya answered with the same thing: "I don't want to. I swim when I want, how I want."

That was a bullshit answer, but Natsuya wasn't gonna unload his existential crisis on people he didn't know well. Hell, he didn't even talk about his aspirations with his parents, his brother, or even Nao.

He would be lying if he said Matsuoka's question didn't make him think. It was disconcerting at first because usually, it was Nao who asked the thought-provoking questions, but this question came from a guy he knew for barely a week.

He still didn't know what to answer him, but at least swimming with him made him realise just how much he missed Nao. It sucked because it rained—he was confident he would have beaten Matsuoka in their impromptu race—but at least Natsuya was finally coming home to Japan.

He was finally coming home to Nao.

* * *

When Natsuya finally went home to Japan, he headed to his hometown first for the training camp between Soufuukan, Iwatobi, and Samezuka high schools. He met Yamazaki Sousuke again, the guy from Anago hot spring with the shoulder injury. He was kinda jealous of that guy. At least he didn't need a coin toss to decide his future; he already knew what he wanted. Natsuya, on the other hand, didn't even know what question to ask for the coin toss.

_I'll make my own decision_, Yamazaki had said. And wasn't that what Natsuya had been doing this whole time—making his own decision? He decided to tour the world to swim on his own terms. He didn't have a dream, and he didn't know that not having one would make him feel restless. He thought just swimming wherever and whenever was enough, but it wasn't.

He stayed at his parents' house after the training camp. He hasn't seen them in a long while, and though they appreciated the gifts he brought them, they always said they would prefer if Natsuya stayed close. Ikuya didn't mind where he went. Nao minded, though he, like his family, would never want to compromise Natsuya's happiness.

But was Natsuya truly happy being a vagabond?

Natsuya arrived at Tokyo but his brother didn't want to meet him. He knew something was up with Ikuya even if said there was nothing wrong, but pushing him to talk would just drive him away. But he would see him in the college invitational and support him like the good big brother that he was, so maybe they could talk then.

He might not have seen his brother, but at least he would see Nao. Finally. _Finally_.

He was standing in front of a bar reading its chalkboard menu. He was standing still, but his thumping heart was betraying his semblance of calmness. He was finally going to see Nao after more than a year. No more dreaming about waking up next to Nao, no more trying to remember how his now-short hair felt between his fingers, no more calling him just to hear his voice close to his ear. Any minute now and Nao will—

"Natsuya."

Natsuya knew that voice. That was the same voice that banished his self-doubt, the same voice that pulled him out of the darkness, the same voice that lulled him to sleep, the same voice that lit a fire in his belly. He would know that voice in death, even in the afterlife.

He bit his lip to calm himself down. He turned around, and for a moment he was struck by a vision of a creature—for surely no human could look this beautiful—with skin as pale as the moonlight, hair as blue as the early winter sky, and eyes as intoxicating as the absinthe that made men succumb to the poisonous voice of their muse.

He almost felt his grip on his duffle bag slip. He wanted to throw himself on the floor and worship this celestial creature before him, but he was in public and all he could do was grin and say, "Oh?"

"Sorry. Did you wait long?" Nao asked.

Jesus H Christ but Natsuya did wait a long fucking time for this.

* * *

Sitting in front of Nao in public was an exercise in self-control. He had to comport himself properly, when all he wanted to do was sweep Nao into a hug and kiss him senseless. They had to act like they were just friends, because they were in Japan and Japan isn't _that_ tolerant of same-sex couples yet. They had to speak as if they were just friends in case someone accidentally overheard them. Natsuya suggested they keep the door to their booth open; he couldn't guarantee what he would do had they been hidden from public eyes, especially when alcohol came into the equation.

Natsuya gave Nao black tea from Sydney. That was just one of the gifts Natsuya had bought for him, the one he chose to give in public because it was innocuous enough. His other gifts for his boyfriend lay inside his duffel bag, along with a small velvet box that may or may not see the light of the day.

Maybe it was too early to be thinking of asking life-altering questions, but it was a no-brainer for Natsuya; he was going to spend the rest of his life with Nao, whether he asked the question this year, or the next, or ten years down the line. He may be experiencing an existential crisis, but at least the one sure thing he had was Nao.

Natsuya had one second of peace. He was drinking alcohol—finally, drinking alcohol with his boyfriend for the first time!—he was eating good food, and the love of his life was sitting across him. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't see his brother, but at least he was having a nice evening.

Or so he thought.

"Natsuya, have you seen Ikuya yet?" Nao asked.

His answer came quick. "No, not yet. He said he's busy with the tournament coming up."

And because this was Nao and Nao always knew when something was up, he told him about meeting their former schoolmates Haruka, Makoto, and Asahi—who were all studying in Tokyo too— who told Nao that Ikuya wasn't doing well. Natsuya already sensed that. That must be why Nao brought the subject up, apart from genuine curiosity if he had already seen his brother. But Natsuya trusted his brother. He knew him, and he knew that Ikuya would be okay. If anyone could go global, it would be his little brother.

But again, this was Nao, and that conversation wouldn't end there.

"Maybe it was time you took a serious approach yourself, both to swimming and to Ikuya," Nao said.

There it was, the statement that broke the night's peace. He had been wrestling with his approach in life ever since he graduated high school, and maybe part of the reason why he kept putting off returning to Japan and seeing Nao was because Natsuya knew that Nao would be asking these questions.

_Maybe it was time you took a serious approach yourself, both to swimming and to Ikuya_, was what Nao said, but Natsuya heard an additional statement that Nao didn't say out loud.

_Maybe it was time you took a serious approach towards me_.

* * *

Natsuya dropped his bag on the couch and looked around Nao's new place. Everything was neat and tidy, as expected of Nao. The palette consisted of white, cream, various shades of light blue, and black or dark brown, giving Natsuya the impression that the person who lived in this place was an adult who had his life put together. And, well, Nao _did_ have his life put together.

It kinda looked like a bachelor pad too, which Natsuya hoped to rectify soon.

He walked to the huge aquarium in the living room and said hello to Nao's fishes. His boyfriend kept him updated via messages about the status of his fishes, even though he couldn't keep up with their name and species. He remembered Pepper, though, a male cherry barb that he named. Natsuya chose that name because its deep red colour reminded him of a can of Dr Pepper.

Once Nao finished touring him around his place—they'll have to christen this new flat—Natsuya sat on the couch and watched Nao's fishes swim. Nao grabbed two cans of cold beer from the fridge and tossed one to Natsuya before sitting beside him.

Natsuya took a huge swig of his beer before taking something out of his bag. "Here," he said, handing a book to Nao. "A book of tropical fishes, purchased from Sydney with love."

Nao raised an eyebrow. "You have more souvenirs for me?"

Natsuya snorted. "You really think that black tea was all I'll give you? After being apart for more than a year? Babe, please. You wound me."

Nao shook his head, his shoulders minutely shaking with laughter. He took the book from Natsuya and sat on the opposite end of the couch, resting his back against the armrest. He placed his feet on Natsuya's lap and flipped through the book, just looking at the colourful images on the glossy paper and not reading the text.

"Remember that Japanese guy I met there?" Natsuya asked, massaging Nao's foot with one hand while drinking beer with the other. "I dragged him to a bookstore after dinner. I told him I was looking for a book about tropical fishes, then he asked me if I had pet fishes."

"And what did you say?" Nao replied without looking at him, his eyes still glued on his new book.

"I told him I didn't have any pet fish, but someone special did."

Nao looked up from his book and smiled at Natsuya. He placed the book on the coffee table beside his unopened can of beer then held his arms open. "Come here."

Natsuya didn't waste any second. He put his beer can on the table and slid to Nao's waiting arms, laying his head on boyfriend's chest. Nao carded his fingers through Natsuya's curls, and the latter breathed a sigh of contentment.

Natsuya buried his face on Nao's chest, his fingers tracing the outlines of those pendants he gave him back in Florida so many moons ago. "Baby, I missed you."

"I know, darling," Nao replied. "I missed you too."

They stayed like that for a while, Nao messing with Natsuya's hair while Natsuya was lying practically on top of Nao. His eyes were getting heavier, and soon he was lightly dozing off.

"Natsuya," Nao said, shaking his boyfriend. "Natsuya, wake up. I'll let you sleep on the bed."

Natsuya blinked. "Bed? What—Oh geez, I almost feel asleep!"

Nao chuckled. "You fell asleep. Only for a minute, though. Do you want to take a shower first before going to bed?"

"Huh? No, I—Wait." Natsuya grabbed his duffel bag and rummaged inside it. He saw the small velvet box peeking out of a small pocket, but Natsuya ignored it, scared of what bringing it out might entail. He let out a small cry of victory when he found what he was actually looking for—one black box and one white box. "These are my real souvenirs for you."

Nao sat cross-legged on his couch and took the boxes from Natsuya.

"Open the black one first," Natsuya said, edging closer to Nao.

Nao narrowed his eyes. "These aren't as expensive as that Versace jacket, are they?"

Natsuya chuckled. "No, baby. But they're really nice things."

"As nice as that Hawaiian shirt?"

Natsuya wrinkled his nose. "Much nicer than Cravat, Hamlet, and Tsukiyo."

Nao gave him a playful grin. "You remember the names of those stuffed toys but not my fishes?"

"Well, they're—Ah, whatever! Open the black box, babe."

Nao looked askance at him, but he opened the box in the end. Inside was a small crystal sphere of a pale blue colour—almost lavender—like the shade of Nao's hair. It wasn't a smooth sphere; it was a raw crystal with all the bumps and somewhat pointy edges cut into a spherical shape attached to a silver chain.

He lifted the crystal and felt its bumps. They weren't as pointy as they looked. "What crystal is this?"

"Blue celestite," Natsuya answered, taking the crystal necklace from Nao's hands. He told Nao to scoot over so he could sit behind him and put the necklace on for him. "Babe, look at me."

Nao did, and Natsuya stared at the image before him—Nao with those titanium glasses Natsuya gave him, a cream-coloured shirt, a brown cardigan, and a silver necklace with a crystal almost the shade of Nao's hair. "You look like you have the moon hanging on your neck."

Nao laughed softly, resting his back against Natsuya's chest. "Where did you get this?"

"A crystal shop in Brazil," said Natsuya, snaking his arms around Nao's waist. "Do you remember my roommate Freyja, the one who reads tarot cards?"

"Yeah," Nao replied, melting into Natsuya's embrace. "She said you are going to have your happy ending."

Natsuya rested his chin on Nao's shoulder. "I think I already have my happy ending right here."

Nao swatted him lightly.

"Anyway," Natsuya said after pressing a light kiss to Nao's neck, "Freyja took me to a crystal shop. I went along with her because I was curious, and then I saw this—" he fingered the necklace, "—and that," and then he pointed to the white box on the table.

"Do you even know what this crystal means?"

Natsuya dropped hid his face on Nao's shoulder. "Blue celestite. Uh... It brings a gentle and calming energy and helps with intuition. And it's supposed to help with eye weaknesses and it's almost like your hair colour—your hair which, by the way, you still haven't grown."

Nao snickers. "You're still not over that?"

Natsuya nipped his ear. "I'm over it."

Nao put his hands over Natsuya's. "If you say so."

"I forgot all the other things that crystal's meant to do, but it looks very pretty on you so I don't care anymore."

Nao sighed. "I'll look it up later. Can I open the white box?"

"Go ahead."

Nao grabbed the white box from the table and returned to his previous position against Natsuya's chest.

The box contained a silver spider brooch thing with short chains. The spider had a yellow-green crystal for its abdomen, and on the other end of the silver chain was a small silver spider web.

"Is this a lapel pin?" Nao asked, holding the spider and watching the way the light played on the green crystal.

"Yep," said Natsuya, steering Nao gently by the shoulders to look at him. "You're going to wear this tomorrow with your Versace coat."

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"Because," Natsuya said as he pinned the spider and its web on Nao's cardigan, "we're going to a fancy restaurant."

"We are?"

Natsuya finished placing the lapel pin on Nao's cardigan. He nodded his head in satisfaction at his handiwork. "We are. I made a reservation and all. Now, this crystal is called a green chrysoberyl..."

Natsuya trailed off when his gaze transferred from the pin on his boyfriend's chest to his eyes.

The crystal was the exact same shade of Nao's eyes.

Natsuya took a sharp breath. The green chrysoberyl brought out the yellow-green of Nao's eyes, and they both glinted in the light like the precious things they were. The silver chains from the lapel pin and the necklace complemented Nao's pale complexion, and the blue celestite resting on top of Nao's heart—right against that tiger shark and northern gannet pendant—accentuated Nao's hair.

A lump formed in Natsuya's throat. He trailed his fingertips on Nao's chest, gingerly touching the jewelleries he bought for him. His fingers travelled to Nao's cheeks, and when his thumb grazed his boyfriend's lips, Nao opened his mouth slightly and sucked on that thumb, his tongue lapping the pad of Natsuya's finger, while his cat-like eyes pinned him where he sat.

Natsuya swallowed.

"I'm going to touch you now," he croaked. All the sexual frustration he had to endure for more than twelve months was making itself known by the growing hardness in Natsuya's trousers.

Nao didn't answer. He simply released Natsuya's thumb with a wet _pop_, unbuckled his boyfriend's belt, unbuttoned his trousers, pulled the zipper down, took his cock out of his boxers, and bent down to swallow him whole.

* * *

The next morning was disappointing because Nao had to go out early for a class. Natsuya was left alone in his boyfriend's flat, killing the time before he had to leave for the college invitational. He had been hoping to get a repeat of last night's activities, but Nao didn't let Natsuya distract him. The alarm clock rang, Nao turned it off, prepared breakfast for them, ate the breakfast, took a shower, then left, all without giving Natsuya even a handjob.

So there was Natsuya on Nao's couch, drinking beer at eight in the morning with his dick in his right hand, thinking about Nao's moans when Natsuya fucked him. He could still feel Nao's legs around his waist and those fingers scratching down his back.

If he swam in a public pool, what would people think of scratches on his back? What would they think of the red marks dotting his neck, shoulders, and chest? What would they think of—

Natsuya came and it was pretty dissatisfying release, especially when compared to the orgasms he had last night.

He wiped himself and tried not to count the hours until he had to leave.

* * *

Nao arrived just as the third heat of the men's 200-metre individual medley began. Natsuya was kinda irked because he wanted to spend every second he got with him now that he was in Japan, but he really wasn't one to talk considering he didn't come home for more than a year.

Seeing all the athletes and basking in the competitive atmosphere made Natsuya nostalgic and, if he was honest with himself, wistful. He participated and won countless official and unofficial matches these past three years, but nothing could ever compare to the adrenaline-pumping environment of an inter-school—or in this case, inter-collegiate—swimming competition.

Natsuya was just an observer this time, but his body demanded to be in the pool. And not just any other pool, but this pool where a lot of swimmers he cared for swam.

His joy upon seeing Nao was quickly eclipsed by the shock of seeing his former teammate Nanase "I Only Swim Free" Haruka competing in the individual medley. Natsuya could still remember how stubborn and adamant Haruka was in only swimming front crawl, yet there he was in the lane next to Ikuya's.

He would never admit this to anyone, not even to Nao—though he was sure Nao would see through him in a second—but seeing Haruka swim all the different strokes made him feel just a little bit threatened.

Natsuya believed in his abilities. He was a damn good swimmer with the numbers to prove it, yet seeing his former teammate evolve before his very eyes sparked a persistent thought inside his head.

_I'm not good enough. I need to be better. Not for the money, not for the glory, but for myself. To prove that I am an excellent swimmer._

He felt Nao's hand on his knee. It was there one second and gone in an instant, yet the touch was reassuring and expelled unwanted thoughts.

Damned Nao and his intuition.

Ikuya was struggling. Natsuya already knew it, but it hurt to see his brother being bogged down by the water. The water offered Ikuya salvation, to some extent, yet that very same water was keeping him fettered.

And then the water changed, and Ikuya soared to true freedom—true salvation.

Ikuya surged to hug Haruka, and as Nao commented, it looked like everything was okay now.

Everything about Ikuya was okay now. Natsuya wished he could say the same for himself.

* * *

When he saw his brother's name on the board beside number 1, Natsuya felt an immense pride for him. If there was anyone who could go global, it was Ikuya.

Yet he desired to be in the water, in the same pool, in the lane next to his brother. It wasn't a matter of being left behind by his little brother; it was a matter of wanting to prove to himself that he wasn't just a gifted swimmer living the party lifestyle. He had the skills to swim alongside his equally—if not more—talented brother.

Natsuya longed for the sight of his name on that board. He longed for the sight of his name beside the number 1. He longed to swim in the same pool as high-calibre swimmers such as his brother. Such as himself.

And the only way to do that is to go back to the world he didn't think he would set foot into once more.

He finally saw Ikuya again, and in retrospect, it was better that they saw each other when Ikuya was in top form. His brother wasn't in one of his gloomy moods and Natsuya was in a good mood; after seeing his brother compete and win, aside feeling pride for him, Natsuya was fired up because he finally had a new dream: To take on the world with Ikuya someday, and not just for prize money—a dream to fight for his strength and pride, plain and simple.

A dream to be the number one in the world.

Natsuya was hot-blooded man. He was easily swayed by emotions, whether his or others', and seeing Ikuya's performances today made him realise that he, in the simplest of words, needed to get his shit together.

He couldn't continue living his current lifestyle. He couldn't just swim whenever and wherever he felt like it. Yes, he was swimming, but what was he proving? Who was he trying to prove these things to?

His days of being a nomad were over. Today, he resolved to become a swimmer qualified to stand on the global stage. He needed to be the kind of man his brother could look up to, the kind of man his parents would be proud of, and the kind of man Nao wouldn't be ashamed to swim with, the kind of man Nao wouldn't be ashamed to call his.

And tonight would mark the first step in achieving his goals, if he didn't get cold feet.

* * *

After the competition, they went back to Nao's flat. They had a few hours until Natsuya's reservation, and they used those hours to have a quickie, take a shower together (which ended up being steamy, and not because of the hot water), and finally dressing up for the night.

Which might lead to another quickie, had Nao not swatted Natsuya's wandering hands.

It wasn't Natsuya's fault, though. Nao looked positively edible in that black Versace blazer and white turtleneck. He also wore the jewelleries he game him yesterday, in addition to those eyeglasses and ceramic pendants he still wore under his clothes. Everything Nao wore was given to him by Natsuya, and he looked like he was all but screaming _Property of Kirishima Natsuya. Do not touch._

Meanwhile, Nao raked his eyes all over Natsuya. His boyfriend wore a three-piece suit, with black blazer and trousers and a brown waistcoat that complemented his hair and eyes. He wore a black tie with red and gold accents, a golden tie pin, and a cream-coloured button-down.

In short, he was Nao's walking wet dream.

"You shouldn't be allowed to wear a suit," Nao said, clutching Natsuya's arms and leaning his forehead against his chest to hide his blush.

Natsuya chuckled and petted Nao's head. "Shouldn't that be my line?"

Natsuya's heart was beating rapidly, but not because of Nao's proximity; if Nao moved his head just a few inches to the left, he might feel the impression of the velvet box Natsuya kept in his breast pocket.

He would rather stay like that a little while longer but they had a reservation. Besides, if they didn't get out of this flat any time soon, all the effort they exerted in dressing up would be wasted.

* * *

Nao knew Natsuya was hiding something.

He didn't know what it was, and though Nao usually enjoyed getting to the heart of the matter without beating around the bush, this time, he let Natsuya keep his secrets. He's going to have fun figuring it out by himself.

The maitre led them to a table by a window that overlooked the Tokyo skyline. This was a fancy restaurant in the wealthy part of the city, and reservation for a table such as theirs must be made months in advance.

"How did you manage to reserve this table?" Nao asked as he perused the wine menu. He offered to split the bill in half but Natsuya wouldn't have it, saying it was a celebration of sorts for finally finding his dream.

Natsuya rested his elbows on the table. "Don't worry about that now. What's important is," he held Nao's hand across the table, "we're both here enjoying the evening."

"Are you?" Nao asked, looking directly at Natsuya's eyes. He wasn't trying to find out what Natsuya was hiding—although if he revealed it Nao wouldn't object—but Nao was genuinely concerned for him.

Natsuya squeezed his hand. "Why wouldn't I be? You're right here with me."

Nao laughed softly, letting his fringe fall over his eyes. Natsuya has always been charming and prone to using cheesy statements, even unintentionally flirtatious at times. Nao never minded it. That was just how Natsuya was—charismatic, passionate, and romantic.

He was also a foolish man who relied more on spontaneity rather than careful planning, but it seemed that Natsuya was finally letting his logical side win, having finally realised what his dream in life was.

"Have you decided which wine to drink?" Natsuya asked him.

"I'll have whatever you're having," was Nao's answer.

Natsuya chuckled. He raised his hand to flag down their server, and once their server has taken their orders, they were left alone with their glasses of water, a candle at the centre of their table, and the moon shining above the bustling city of Tokyo.

"How do you plan to achieve your dreams, then?" Nao asked when their wine arrived.

Natsuya swirled the wine and sniffed it. He might look like Adonis in a sharp suit, but he was no wine expert; he enjoyed wine, but he preferred a tankard of beer any time of the day.

He shrugged. "All wines are the same," he whispered before taking a sip.

"Don't let the sommelier hear that," Nao said. Like Natsuya, he wasn't a wine expert, but his graceful movements and aura of elegance belied his lack of knowledge. "So? Are you going to answer my question?"

Natsuya simpered. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Nao shook his head. "Darling, I'm glad you decided to become an actual competitive swimmer, but you do know that this stage in your life requires actual planning, yes? You couldn't just decide things on a whim like you used to."

"I'm well aware of that, my love, but I have a plan. A vague one as of the moment, but still a plan."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Not yet."

Nao nodded. Though he had a habit of asking questions that made people question their existence, Nao was never pushy, and if Natsuya wanted to keep mum about this one, then so be it.

Maybe that was what he was hiding—he already had plans for his future but just didn't want to tell Nao yet.

"Whatever your plan is," Nao said, taking Natsuya's hands into his own, "I know you'll make the right choice. I know you'll stand on the global stage. I know you'll become an Olympic swimmer, because you're the best swimmer I know and I have complete faith in you."

Natsuya snorted and looked out the window, sniffling. He looked back at Nao with teary eyes and a sad smile. "I don't deserve you."

Nao frowned and kissed Natsuya's knuckles. He didn't care if they were in public; everyone was minding their own meals anyway. "You don't get to decide that. I love you, you love me, and we're going to stay together."

Natsuya nodded. "I'm never going to let you go."

"What a coincidence. I plan on doing the same."

* * *

Throughout their meal, Natsuya has found several perfect moments to pull out the velvet box out of his breast pocket and drop down on one knee.

But he didn't.

Not because he couldn't, but because there was something missing. He couldn't ask Nao to spend the rest of his life with him when Natsuya had nothing to prove. Sure, he was an impressive swimmer with a somewhat impressive bank account, but what did he have to his name? An alumnus of a strong high school swim team? A former member of an American swimming club? The erstwhile captain of a middle-school swim club?

No, Natsuya couldn't propose yet. He was planning on entering the IM competition tomorrow, and after beating the base time—because he _will_ beat the base time—he would compete at the All-Japan Invitational and then face off with his brother.

Now, beating the base time in the All-Japan Invitation would make him qualified for the world championship. He had to believe he could do it, not just so Ikuya would be proud of him, but also to be proud of himself, for becoming a man who deserved to propose to Serizawa Nao.

* * *

Natsuya was planning to hide the velvet box when they arrived at Nao's place, but the moment they removed their shoes, Nao hastily removed Natsuya's coat that carried the box. It fell on the floor with a soft thunk, followed by Natsuya's waistcoat, tie, and button-down.

His hands were equally busy removing Nao's clothes. He had to be careful in removing his glasses and jewellery, but as soon as those things were off, Nao's Versace blazer followed Natsuya' clothes on the floor.

Natsuya snorted. "Versace on the—"

"Say one more word," Nao said, his thumb tracing the Natsuya's lips, "and you'll sleep on the couch tonight."

Natsuya swallowed. He gave a slight nod. "Okay."

Nao gave him a predatory smile. "Good. Because you're not the only one who came bearing gifts. I have something for you too."

Natsuya's hands, which were on the hem of Nao's white turtleneck, stilled. "What is it?"

Nao began unbuckling Natsuya's belt. He leaned into the other's ear, his breath ghosting on Natsuya's cheek. "You mentioned wanting to see me wearing a black collar."

Natsuya's knees almost buckled.

"With my hands tied behind my back," Nao said as he trailed his fingertips across Natsuya's bare chest, "whilst I rode you."

"Bedroom. Now," Natsuya said, hurriedly taking off his trousers.

* * *

The next day of the college invitational, Natsuya and Nao went to see Ikuya and their former schoolmates compete. But Natsuya didn't see his brother; the next time he would see him is at the All-Japan Invitational.

For now, he had to focus on his own race.

When they woke up that morning, Nao complained about washing his sheets and cleaning his whole flat. He started his day by dressing up, leaving Natsuya to doze on the dirty bed, and picking up the trail of their garments from the floor. He had to squint all throughout until he found his eyeglasses and jewelleries somewhere in the living room. He wore the animal pendants but stored the crystal necklace and lapel pin in the boxes they came in and put those boxes in the drawer where he kept the letters Natsuya wrote for him, the second button of his gakuran, and that leather journal with his name engraved on it.

He stared fondly at the button. Natsuya still kept the button from Nao's gakuran in his wallet. He still used the fancy pen he gave him; in fact it was always in his duffel bag. All the things they have given each other all throughout the years were still in their possession, cared for like treasures.

Nao made breakfast. Natsuya came out of the bedroom door wearing nothing but grey sweatpants, and he came up to Nao and hugged him from behind. That earned him a reprimand from Nao, saying he how he should be wearing a shirt if he was to come anywhere near a stove. But Natsuya didn't listen. His lips latched onto the faint impressions the black collar left on Nao's neck, alternating between sucking and lapping.

"Natsuya, I'm making breakfast," Nao had said, but still craned his head to give Natsuya more access. He turned the stove off and said, "Next time, you'll be the one wearing the collar. I'm going to make sure you won't be running off again."

Natsuya crowded him against the counter. "How about I wear the collar now?"

"How about—Wait, are you wearing anything under those sweatpants?"

Natsuya smirked. "Wanna find out?"

* * *

Natsuya almost didn't make it in time for the registration.

What started out as necking evolved into an impromptu make-out session on top of the kitchen counter, which escalated into Natsuya frantically pounding into Nao. They quickly took a shower—but not without some groping—and inhaled their breakfast before practically running towards the station.

"Why the hurry?" Nao asked, adjusting the stand-up collar of his yellow button-down with one hand while his other grasped a handhold. Natsuya could still see the faint marks he left on Nao's neck half an hour ago. "The events won't be starting until an hour and a half."

"It's a race to the best seat," Natsuya, who was standing beside Nao, replied.

When they arrived at the venue, Natsuya surprised Nao by heading to the information centre instead of the seats.

"Natsuya?" Nao asked with a curious tone.

He turned to him. He would hold his hand but there were a lot of people nearby. He saw Nao's hands twitch, as if wanting to do the same thing. "My new dream is in motion. My future starts here now. I'm going to stand on the global stage and fight for my pride as a swimmer."

Natsuya left Nao standing there as he registered for the individual medley race. The registrations were almost closing but Natsuya _just_ made it.

He walked towards Nao, who was smiling warmly at him. He said in a voice so small it was almost a whisper, "I'm proud of you, darling. I truly am."

Natsuya rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm proud of me too."

It was only then that Natsuya noticed that Nao's clothes and the bag he had on his shoulder matched the colour scheme of Natsuya's jacket.

* * *

_1 Kirishima Natsuya_

Upon seeing his name beside the number one on the board, Natsuya slapped the water and cried out in victory. He looked at the stands and saw Nao up there, beaming at him.

He beat the base time in the individual medley. He was going to the All-Japan Invitational. He was going to compete with his little brother.

He climbed out of the pool and towelled off, waving to Nao before he went to changing rooms.

* * *

No one had commented on the pink marks across Natsuya's torso. Besides, they were so faint one would only see them if they were standing close to him.

Like how close Nao was to him in his bedroom, straddling Natsuya as he trailed kisses from his chest to his stomach.

* * *

Natsuya wasn't a member of a swim club or enrolled in a university, nor did he have a coach. So unlike all the other swimmers milling around and chatting with their teammates or trainers before the events began, Natsuya was talking to Nao about yet another one of his overseas misadventure when he saw a familiar mop of maroon hair.

He exchanged grins with Matsuoka, who was walking with his coach Mikhail. Natsuya had no hard feelings when the Russian refused to coach him; things turned out all for the best anyway.

"Who's that?" Nao asked when Matsuoka and Mikhail walked past them.

"Matsuoka Rin," Natsuya answered, "the Japanese guy I met in Sydney."

"Oh dear," Nao said, chuckling. "I should apologise to him for all the troubles you've caused."

Natsuya scowled. As they rounded the entrance towards the seats, he told Nao, "Swimming with Matsuoka made me realise how much I missed swimming with you."

Nao didn't speak until they've sat down. He turned to Natsuya with a look that was simultaneously pained and adoring. "I miss swimming with you too."

Natsuya would have kissed him right then and there, but he couldn't with all the people around. Instead, Nao directed his gaze towards the pool and asked, "Are you ready for your showdown with your brother?"

Natsuya leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his arms hang down. "I can't wait."

* * *

Ikuya beat him.

They both qualified for the world championship, but Ikuya beat him.

Barely, but Natsuya still lost.

And he couldn't even be mad. Why would he? He loved his kid brother and he was damn proud of him. Despite their drama in the past, Ikuya came out strong, strong enough to beat Natsuya.

He wasn't ashamed of crying. He was happy because he knew his new dream of standing on the global stage with his brother wouldn't be far off. He could see them competing, or being in the same relay team in the Olympics. That's what he and Ikuya dreamed of when they were younger—being in the same Olympic relay team.

Natsuya wondered when he lost sight of that dream. Maybe it was when he pushed Ikuya away, but when they made up, he hadn't really fixated on that dream anymore. He didn't know what he wanted to do in life.

But now he did.

He wanted to take on the world with Ikuya someday, but before that, they're gonna have a rematch, and Natsuya is going to win.

* * *

On his way back from the pool to the stands where Nao was, several people wearing lanyards accosted Natsuya.

Not all at once though; they waited until the others were finished talking before approaching Natsuya and introducing themselves as scouts. They gave him a spiel about how Natsuya was an exceptional swimmer, and upon learning that he wasn't enrolled in a university, they gave him their cards and firm handshakes, saying they'd be waiting for Natsuya's call.

When he got back to the stands, Nao engulfed him in a hug. It was a short one—most likely because they were in public—but the way Nao's eyes shone and the way his hands lingered on his arms told Natsuya that there would be more, though more of what he didn't know.

* * *

After congratulating Ikuya and saying hello to their former schoolmates, Nao and Natsuya left the venue, walking closer than was necessary. Their shoulders bumped and their knuckles brushed, reminding Nao of his and Natsuya's walks from school.

"You did well today," Nao said. The setting sun lent an amber shade to his complexion.

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough," Natsuya replied. The sunset dyed him in hues that painted him as a god, and Nao felt unworthy to be walking beside him.

"That's why you're going to uni. Did any of the scouts make an impression on you?"

"Not really. I'll have to think about it first." He turned to Nao, a boyish grin on his face. "Where to now, my love?"

Nao regarded him with an enigmatic smile. "If you would so kind to follow me, good sir."

* * *

Nao took Natsuya to the community pool he used to work at.

He smiled upon seeing the flat where Nao used to live—he had heard that Haruka now resided there—and grinned at the sight of the park, remembering the nights when he and Nao would sit under the tree and talk about nothing and everything.

It was quite dark when they reached the community pool. There were still quite a few people around, so Nao suggested that Natsuya change into his legskins and take a dip in the pool. Nao, meanwhile, chatted with his former co-workers.

After some time, people began to leave, but Nao told Natsuya that it was all right if he stayed a bit longer.

So he did. He swam leisurely until all the people were gone. He could still hear the staff in the offices, but it was just him and Nao in the pool area.

Natsuya raised an eyebrow in question. "What is this, a private pool for the two of us?"

The enigmatic smile was back in Nao's face. "Something like that. Being a former employee has its perks."

He swam to the side where Nao was standing. "You gonna get in the pool or what?"

Nao gave him a fond sigh. "Impatient, aren't you? I'll be right back."

* * *

When Nao returned, Natsuya expected him to be wearing his jammers. What he didn't expect was that Nao would be wearing his swimming cap, his swimming goggles around his neck. He usually didn't wear those during leisurely swims, but apparently Nao wouldn't be swimming for fun.

Nao looked at him expectantly. "Well? Are you going to wear your cap and goggles?"

Natsuya climbed out of the pool. "N-Nao! What is this?"

Nao gave him a patronising smile. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to swim."

"Swim?" Natsuya asked, dumbfounded. He was having a hard time processing the happenings. Nao? In his jammers? In his swimming cap and goggles? Getting ready to swim? What in the world?

He must be looking at Nao like he had sprouted three heads. "Natsuya, darling," he said, voice as warm and sweet as honey, "would you race me?"

Natsuya blinked. Then he blinked faster. His eyes felt wet and his chest felt like it was collapsing on itself. "Race you? Not swim with you?"

Nao stepped towards him. He held Natsuya's face then nuzzled their noses. "It has been too long, don't you agree?"

He hasn't swum with Nao since high school, and even then, they really weren't "proper" swims. Sure they lounged in a pool, and sure they swam other strokes, but Nao was slowly drifting away from competitive swimming because he was becoming more drawn to sports medicine. So they haven't really competed with each other since... before Nao's eye surgery.

Natsuya leaned in to Nao's touch, his eyes watery. "Too fucking long. But could you really swim? Don't your eye—"

"My eye is fine," Nao said, stepping in front of the starting block. "Come on, Natsuya. Front crawl, a hundred metres."

Nao was certain he could swim—nay, race with Natsuya. He hadn't expressed difficulties with his vision since his surgery when they were in middle school, but Nao chose sports medicine over competitive swimming. But even then, back in Soufuukan, Nao's reaction time was the quickest, and he had rejected pleas from their coach, their captain, and even Natsuya, to compete.

But when he did swim... Natsuya thought that it wouldn't be proper to compare him to any sea creature, real, fictional, or mythological. Nao was more like a bird in the water—a bird that flew underwater. He couldn't properly put it into words, but if he were to try, a bird taking flight with its outstretched wings looked like it defied gravity as it glided in the air. That was how Nao was like in the water—he had long, powerful strokes, and his swimming looked effortless.

He was like a bird—a northern gannet—taking a powerful dive flying-swimming towards its goal.

Natsuya smirked. He was now as fired up as when he swam with Ikuya, but in a different way; whereas swimming with his brother was meeting a friend-slash-rival in a battlefield, swimming with Nao was being reunited with a long-lost lover.

"Front crawl?" Natsuya asked, donning his swimming cap and goggles. "Why not the backstroke?"

Nao, wearing his swimming cap and goggles, stepped up the starting block. "It's my speciality. I don't want you to cry when I beat you."

Natsuya gave a full-body laughter, his back arching with the small tremors. Nao was as good as an Olympic swimmer when it came to backstroke.

Natsuya set up a timer on his phone then left it where the water couldn't reach it. He stepped up the starting block, getting into position when his phone said so.

And then the whistle blew.

Nao's reaction, as always, was faster than Natsuya's. He dove into the water like a cannonball, flying out like a snapping rubber band. He was swimming a metre ahead of him, but Natsuya caught up with him after the turn. The front crawl was Natsuya's speciality, and because he was swimming with the person he loved the most, it would be a great disservice to Nao if Natsuya didn't give it his all.

He felt the exhilaration of being in a competition and the incomparable joy of finally swimming with the one person he wanted to swim with.

He went back to Japan for this exact reason—to swim with Nao. And now it was actually happening. How long had he dreamed of this moment? How long had he imagined Nao in the lane next to his, a pretty smile on his lips as he surfaced out of the water?

He may have swum in pools with the lanes all occupied, but Natsuya never stopped feeling that the pool was practically empty because Nao wasn't there.

Natsuya gained speed. He swam abreast Nao, and in a few seconds, he was swimming ahead of him. In the end, Natsuya won by half a second; Nao was a fantastic swimmer but he was out of practise. He waited for Nao to catch his breath before he said something, but the words were trapped in his throat. He stared at Nao, who was removing his swimming cap and goggles. Nao shook his hair, water droplets flying away, falling down his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders, his chest.

The pool wasn't empty anymore.

Natsuya couldn't say anything. He found it hard to breathe, especially with the lump in his throat. He went under the lane dividers and embraced Nao, their bare chests colliding. He didn't want anything separating them. Words escaped Natsuya, so he expressed his emotions through actions instead.

Nao's arms encircled Natsuya's waist. Natsuya cupped Nao's face, stroking his best friend's cheeks.

"This takes me back to our middle school years, before you had your surgery," Natsuya said.

Nao kissed Natsuya's palm. "We certainly weren't standing this close back then."

Natsuya laughed softly, resting his forehead against Nao's. "I missed this." He kissed Nao's cheek. "I missed being in the pool in with you." And then the other cheek. "I missed swimming with you, _racing_ with you." A kiss to the forehead. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

Nao preened under Nao's torrential kisses. "I have a pretty good idea, yes." He leaned back, putting space between him and Natsuya. He looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry you've waited this long. I can't say I'm back to competitive swimming yet because I enjoy what I'm studying, but for the meantime... I'm back, Natsuya."

Natsuya bit his trembling lip. "Welcome back, Nao."

Amidst the tears leaking out of their eyes, Natsuya surged forward and caught Nao's lips in a kiss. It was hesitant kiss at first—shy, gentle, innocent—that later evolved into a passionate and heated meeting of lips and tongues.

Nao broke apart first. His dilated pupils stirred fire in Natsuya's belly. "Not here. We're in public."

Natsuya's hands roamed around Nao's back before resting on his ass. "Where, then? The shower room?"

Nao swatted Natsuya's hands playfully. "Can you wait until we get back to my place?"

Natsuya groaned in frustration. "I have to wait that long?"

Nao gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "You'll have to. I want you to make me scream until my voice is hoarse."

Nao climbed up the pool. He didn't look back to see if Natsuya was following him. He went to the shower room and heard Natsuya enter a shower stall far away from his. That was for the best; he didn't want to be tempted in a public place, especially not his former workplace.

Nao chose the coldest water setting. He shouted from across the shower room to tell Natsuya to use the cold water as well. Natsuya pouted but did as Nao had instructed.

After showering and putting on their clothes, they bid farewell to Nao's former co-workers. They thanked them for letting them use the pool beyond operating hours, and soon they were on their way to the train station, and then to the area where Nao lived.

Natsuya couldn't stop looking at Nao. He couldn't stop marvelling over the sheer beauty of this man beside him, of the innate grace Nao possessed in the water. He may have started out as an aikido practitioner, but clearly Nao has carved out his place in the swimming world.

"What are you grinning about?" Nao asked as they rounded up the corner a block away from his place.

Natsuya took Nao's hand and laced their fingers together. There was no one around anyway. "I'm just happy, you know? I swam with my brother in an official race, and even though he beat me, I qualified for the world championship. And then I raced this gorgeous man, and even though I beat him, I swam with him again in a race, after, what, seven years? And now I'm holding said gorgeous man's hand. Why wouldn't I be happy? I feel like I'm on top of the world right now."

Natsuya turned to him. Nao had always been beautiful, but he looked the best at night when the moonlight worshipped his skin, when the stars twinkled like diamonds in his yellow-green eyes, when moon shone upon his head like a crown.

He suddenly became hyperaware of the presence of the velvet box inside his bag. He had already proven something. He had qualified for the world championship. He was good enough. Yet why couldn't he still drop down on one knee and just ask the million-dollar question?

They climbed up the stairs leading to Nao's unit, Natsuya never once letting Nao's hand go. Once inside Nao's flat, they carefully shed their clothing, a far cry from the frantic pace of their movements earlier. Their hands were gentle and loving, each touch simmering with adoration, and their kisses were reassuring and comforting, each press diffusing warmth.

Nao's room was dark, and the only illumination was the moonlight streaming through the windows behind the partly drawn curtains. Their bodies melded into one shadow, making it impossible to tell where Natsuya's body ended and where Nao's began.

That small velvet box was still in Natsuya's bag. He would have to think about how he would pop question, but for now, he would focus on drawing out every sound Nao could make. He would focus on making Nao scream Natsuya's name over and over again until he could no longer recall how to say anything else.

* * *

Natsuya didn't know who was more surprised when he woke up at 5:30 in the morning, him or Nao.

He looked out to the window. It was still dark outside, but there was enough light for Natsuya to make out the vague forms of those tournament mascots on Nao's desk.

Nao was lying on his stomach, his face mushed by the pillow. Natsuya suppressed his laughter at the sight. He propped up his elbows and trailed his hands down Nao's naked back, from his shoulder blades to the dip at the base of his spine. Natsuya was amused at the contrast of Nao's pale skin and his own tanned complexion, but that was just one of many reasons why he likened the two of them to the moon and the sun, much to his high school English teacher's frustration.

He carded his fingers through that pale blue hair, which looked lilac in the early morning light. They were naturally soft compared to Natsuya's coarse curls; Nao hasn't been going into the pool much these days, while Natsuya was always in the water. It didn't matter if he wore a swimming cap; he sometimes swam without it when he was just in the pool for fun.

"I'd say you have a fetish for my hair," Nao said, voice low and husky with sleep. His eyes weren't open but he had a small smile on his lips.

Natsuya chuckled. "It's very nice hair. Shame you cut it short."

Nao opened his eyes. They were cloudy but Natsuya could still make out their colour—a colour that he grew to love.

_As intoxicating as absinthe._

"I knew you still aren't over that," Nao replied. He sat up and groped for his eyeglasses on the bedside table.

Natsuya grabbed the glasses for Nao and put it on him, then gave him a peck on the lips. "Morning, babe."

Nao returned the peck with another peck. "I'm surprised you're up this early."

Natsuya wrapped his arms around Nao and dragged him down the bed, his hands rubbing circles on Nao's arm. "Yeah. I don't know why. Guess I'm too excited for Ikuya's race later. Or maybe I still haven't come down from last night's high."

"Well, aren't you the happy camper today," Nao replied, snuggling into Natsuya's embrace.

"Think you can race me again?"

"I'll have to think about it."

Natsuya sighed. They stayed like that for a little while until Natsuya had brilliant idea.

"You know what this means?" Natsuya pressed to kiss on the hollow of Nao's throat. "Extra time for morning sex."

Nao chortled. "And I just put my glasses on." But he still removed his glasses and met Natsuya halfway for a kiss.

* * *

They took a shower after that, during which Nao half-heartedly rejected Natsuya's invitations for shower sex. They emerged out of the bathroom together, and Nao grabbed one of Natsuya's clean shirts from his side of the closet and put it on.

Natsuya hasn't officially moved in yet, but Nao would ask him once he had chosen a university to study in. Natsuya had been practically living in Nao's place anyway—he had his own key, own closet and bathroom countertop spaces, and a bedside table. He was more like a freeloader at this point, only cleaning Nao's flat when he made a mess, which is, like, most of the time.

And he had changed all of his billing addresses to Nao's address, so there was that.

Nao helped Natsuya roll up his sleeves. He always wore his sleeves like that. It exposed his toned biceps, which always earned him appreciative glances from ladies (and some men, Nao noted).

They had breakfast at a nearby café, whose ambience is something that would make people whip their phones out and take photos of it to post on Instagram. Natsuya certainly did. There was probably a photo of Nao against a backdrop of brown walls and green indoor plants on Natsuya's Instagram story. And probably a photo of their clasped hands too.

Natsuya had a grilled chicken sandwich while Nao went overboard with the hot sauce on his pizza bagel. Natsuya was grimacing at the amount of hot sauce Nao used, but they still played footsie under the table. Then he told Nao he should come with him to Brazil next time because his backpacker friends invited him to watch a football match.

"So you're leaving again?" Nao asked almost too casually.

"No, baby, no, it's not like that," Natsuya said, grasping Nao's free hand. "I asked you to come with me, didn't I? I'm not going anywhere, at least for the time being. I'm going to train here in Tokyo."

Nao let Natsuya hold his hand, but he doesn't grasp back. "And then you'll be going away again?"

Natsuya's hands froze, his fork falling onto the plate with a soft clatter. "Isn't that part and parcel of being a competitive swimmer?" He turned Nao's hand so that their palms rested against each other. "But I'm not going anywhere without you."

Nao nodded. It was a sort of temporary truce, one that should be good enough for now.

"We still have a bit more time before the events start," Natsuya said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Shall we go to the beach?"

Nao brushed the side of Natsuya's wrist with his forefinger. "You want to swim?"

"I suppose I could... but maybe we should just have fun without swimming? I just wanna walk along the shoreline while holding hands with you."

With that statement and bashful grin on Natsuya's face, how could Nao say no?

* * *

There were hardly any people at the beach at seven a.m. They expected a small crowd of runners, beachgoers, and people strolling in the sand, and though those people were present, there weren't many of them there.

That left Natsuya free to hold Nao's hand as they took a leisurely walk along the shore, the waves lapping their feet. The rolled their trouser cuffs past their ankles and held their shoes with their free hands as they traipsed in the water. Their toes dug into the sand, the cold water submerging their feet. They felt shells and rocks under their soles, and the spray of the seawater and scent of salty air reminded them of that day in Florida so many years ago when they swam and made out and rutted against each other. Natsuya wondered why they never had any semi-public, ah, groping since then, but he chalked it up to growing up and his hormones dialling down a bit.

Natsuya still remembered how his heart ached at the sight of Nao swimming, but now, he could race him anytime he wanted, if Nao allowed it. He was back—maybe not competitively, but he would race Natsuya and give him hell for it.

He realised that swimming alongside Nao in a professional capacity might not be viable for the moment, but at least Natsuya was certain he would be with him every step of the way in reaching for his dreams.

He watched Nao scoop sand up, and watched him watch that sand drain out of his hands, leaving broken shells and tiny rocks on his palms. He watched him stare at the distant horizon, at the seagulls flying overhead, at the ships slowly sailing by.

He realised that Nao would eventually become trainer or a sports doctor—_a doctor_. Natsuya would be a professional swimmer and Nao would be his trainer, massaging his sore muscles, soothing his aching bones, and psyching him up with sweet, no-nonsense words.

Nao was going to do great things, but so was Natsuya.

He had already accomplished something great yesterday and he was on his way to accomplish more. Maybe he didn't need to wait until he was an Olympic medallist because he was certain that Nao would still love him, would still be with him, whether he became a professional swimmer or not.

But he would become a professional swimmer. Maybe he didn't need to wait for a grand moment and a grand accomplishment to ask Nao the question. Maybe he needed that grand moment and grand accomplishment for something ever grander.

Natsuya decided to throw caution to the morning sea breeze. There was that tarot reading he got years ago saying he would get his happy ending, but victory only came to those who believed in themselves, right?

After a while, Nao suggested they should get going. He went back to the shore and dried his feet with that garish neon yellow towel with the tiger shark silhouettes then put his shoes on, Natsuya and his wildly beating heart following suit. Would he really do this right now? Maybe he should really wait until a gold Olympic medal hung from his neck. Maybe he should—

Nao was bending forward to tie his shoelaces. Natsuya could see the gold chain and those two pendants under Nao's—rather, Natsuya's—shirt. Nao had worn it every day since Natsuya gave those to him. It may be a small gesture, but the sentiment spoke volumes that would echo across the Grand Canyon.

He should bring Nao there sometime.

Nao had finished putting his shoes on. He was now standing up with arms akimbo, his eyes glazing over Natsuya's bent form.

"You're taking an awful lot of time tying your shoes," Nao said before smirking. "Need help, big boy?"

Natsuya grinned despite his nervousness. He bent down on one knee, still keeping up the pretence that he was not yet done tying his shoes. The velvet box in his trouser pocket suddenly weighed a hundred tonnes.

"Natsuya?" Nao asked, voice laced with concern.

He took a tiny step towards Natsuya, and when he was close enough, Natsuya looked up.

Nao was taken aback by the grim determination on Natsuya' face. Natsuya was rarely this serious, so Nao knew whatever was happening demanded his full attention.

"Natsuya?" he repeated.

Natsuya pulled a small box out of his pocket. Nao took a sharp inhale.

_Could this be...?_

Natsuya opened the box and held it out to Nao. Inside were two rings—silver, maybe—though he couldn't make out their finer details.

"Nao," Natsuya said, his voice as soft as the gentle waves. He chuckled. "I was planning on doing this when I make something out of myself and accomplish something grand, like winning an Olympic gold. But this moment just seemed right, you know? It's like everything has finally fallen into place. I'm going to uni on sports recommendation, though where or what I'll major in I still don't know. I'm finally taking the first step towards my dream of swimming in the global stage. I took the long road getting here, but here I finally am. And I want you there with me, but not as my boyfriend—I want you to be there as someone more. I want you by my side when I finally reach those grand accomplishments. I want to share that joy with you because I love you and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I have ever told you that you're the love of my life? I know that I did you wrong by going off to who knows where and I am honestly scared of the idea of you getting tired of me, so—Babe please stop crying, _I'm crying_!—So I'm not going anywhere far without you ever again, okay? So please, when I win an Olympic gold medal, when I finally become a man you will be proud of, a man you deserve, when I have finally accomplished those grand things that you no doubt will help me achieve, will you marry me?"

Nao was crying, and then he smiled, even if tears were still falling from his eyes. He removed his eyeglasses and wiped his tears away, then put his glasses back on. He blinked, his lashes wet with tears and his eyes were still watery. He cupped Natsuya's face in his hands, brushing his cheeks with the care reserved for something sacred.

"I'm already very proud of you," Nao said, his voice wobbling. "And you deserve me, just as I deserve you. I'm so glad you kissed me that time when we were in middle school." They share a soft laugh, blushing faintly at the memory. "You don't need anything big or grandiose to make me stay with you, because I will never get tired of you." Nao weaved his hands into Natsuya's curls. "I'm going to stay by your side no matter what."

"Babe, is that a yes? Please say yes," Natsuya said, grimacing. "Because my arms are getting numb from holding this box."

Nao laughed. He caressed Natsuya's cheeks and then presented his left hand to him, an expectant smile on his face.

Tears sprang from Natsuya's eyes. "I-Is that a yes?"

Nao pulled Natsuya's arms and forced him to stand up, levelling their gazes. He gave him a big kiss on the lips and said, "Yes, Kirishima Natsuya, I will marry you."

* * *

They were walking from the station to the venue, and Nao couldn't stop fiddling with his ring.

He thought it was silver at first, but Natsuya said it was titanium, something about matching Nao's glasses and being chlorine-safe. It was an unobtrusive band with a simple engraving of the sun and moon, with Natsuya's name engraved on the inside.

Natsuya wore the same ring, only that it was Nao's name engraved on his.

When he asked Natsuya where and when he got the rings, Natsuya, as usual, told him not to worry about the details. According to him, what mattered the most was they were engaged, and the real problem now was where they were going to for honeymoon.

"Shouldn't you worry about getting an Olympic gold first?" Nao had asked. They were on the beach back then, Natsuya hugging him from behind, his arms crossed over Nao's chest as they stared at the horizon.

"The Olympics will be here before we know it," Natsuya answered, pressing a kiss to the side of Nao's neck. "I want to take you to Cape St Mary and see all those northern gannets. It's a beautiful place."

Nao leaned back into Natsuya's embrace. "I'd like that."

They left the beach a couple of minutes after that, and now, from the corner of his eye, Nao saw Natsuya rubbing his nape. There was an embarrassed frown on his lips and a light dusting of red on his cheeks.

"What?" asked Nao, amused.

Natsuya let his hand fall. It swung in the empty space between their bodies, so Nao took it and laced their fingers together. He should really stop about what other people would say. They were going to get married, for fuck's sake.

The band on his left ring finger felt cool against Natsuya's right hand.

"We're... We're really engaged, huh?" said Natsuya in a disbelieving voice. His eyes grew wide, like a kid going to Disney World for the first time. "We're _engaged_. You're my _fiancé_."

Nao brought his free hand to his mouth to cover a chuckle. "Well, you did ask. Even though I kind of remember challenging you about who would propose first..."

Natsuya was taken back to that time when they were eighteen, the morning after they had sex for the first time. They were on their way to school and Nao's father told Natsuya to take care of his son. Natsuya could distinctly remember saying something about asking Nao's parents for their son's hand in marriage.

"Oh shit," Natsuya muttered. "I forgot to ask for your parents' blessing!"

Nao squeezed their hands. "I doubt they'd be able to do something about this now."

Natsuya snorted, squeezing back. "Yeah. But I don't think we have anything to worry about. Last time I was home, my mum was talking on the phone with your mum, betting on when we'll be engaged." He smiled fondly at the memory, even though it happened not so long ago. "My mum didn't even bother keeping her voice down."

"So who won the bet?"

"I don't know what your mum bet on, by mum said we'd be engaged when you graduate."

"Oh dear. You made your mum lose."

"How are we even going to break the news to them?"

Nao raised an eyebrow, a devilish smirk plastered on his lips. "How are you going to tell Ikuya?"

Horror dawned on Natsuya's face. "_Holy hell_…"

Their conversation trailed off to less scarier things like needing to buy more fish feed, and then to way scarier things, like what was Natsuya planning on doing next.

By that time they were already ascending the steps towards the venue, and Natsuya spotted the scouts who approached him yesterday. One of them saw Natsuya, who gave him a polite but strained smile upon seeing his and Nao's clasped hands.

Natsuya ignored the scout. "I was actually thinking of going to Kumami."

"Kumami?" Nao asked, regarding him with furrowed brows. "The international university?"

"Yeah." Natsuya's face was alight with excitement, and the gleam in his eyes would put the sun to shame. "International university means foreign students. It'd be like I'm travelling again, right? Besides, Westerners are generally more tolerant of same-sex relationships and PDA, so if you wanna swing by my campus, I think I can find a secluded spot in the library and we could make out there."

Nao gripped Natsuya's hand tightly, causing him to yelp. "That's your motive for enrolling there? Not their swim team?"

Nao loosened his hold on Natsuya. He was still wincing from Nao's hold but refused to let go of his fiancé's hand. "They have a pretty good swim team. And it's just three stations away from your place, so…" He sighed. "I would miss travelling, but I have already made my decision. I want to stand on top of the swimming world with my brother, and I don't need to train overseas to do that. I already trained overseas. You think I would have learned my lesson when I came back from Cali to Iwatobi for high school, but apparently I didn't.

"I've met loads of swimmers with different styles, techniques, and beliefs, and I learned a lot from them, but I can train here in Japan. And I want to train here, because this is where you are. I choose to stay with you."

They have just entered the venue, and a lot of were people milling about. Nao wanted to kiss Natsuya but holding his hand was risky enough. However, he dared rub circles onto Natsuya's back, expressing his immense gratitude with a mere action.

He retracted his hand and Natsuya didn't hold it; there were too many people now, too many judgmental eyes. Besides, that small, private smile he shared with Nao was enough.

"Now that you have finally chosen a university to study in—but major still pending," Nao said, fiddling the strap of his back with his left hand, "I think I can officially ask you to move in with me."

Natsuya stopped in his tracks. He gazed at Nao and his slowly retreating back, not yet noticing that Natsuya wasn't following him.

Nao craned his head backwards and saw Natsuya staring at him stupidly a few steps back. "Natsuya?"

Natsuya jogged to catch up to Nao. He asked in a small voice, "You're asking me to move in with you?"

Nao gave him an indulgent smile. "We're going to get married and you practically live there anyway."

"Even though I spilled beer on your carpet?"

"Even if you spilled beer on my carpet."

He could have sworn Natsuya was about to sweep him off his feet, twirl him, then dip him and give him the biggest kiss he has ever had in his life. But Natsuya was _vibrating_ where he stood, hands clenched into fists, his face breaking into childlike glee.

"Do you really mean it?" Natsuya said.

"Only so I could have the pleasure of making you sleep on the couch or kicking you out."

Natsuya's body shook with laughter, the people passing by him giving him a wide berth.

* * *

On their way to their seats, they saw Ikuya—with Hiyori, of course—talking to his middle school friends.

Natsuya froze mid-step and Nao chuckled.

"You don't have to tell him right now, you know," Nao said.

"But I want—" replied Natsuya, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Oh?" Hiyori said. "Good morning, Natsuya-kun."

Now Natsuya had no choice but to socialise.

"Morning, Hiyori," he said, then he turned to Ikuya and ruffled his hair. "Good morning, little brother."

Ikuya shook his hand off.

"Good morning, Natsuya-senpai, Nao-senpai," Makoto greeted. Beside him, Haruka and Asahi, and their friend Kisumi, greeted them as well.

"Good morning, everyone," Nao said. "Are you all ready for the races today?"

"Ikuya's ready to demolish his opponents," Hiyori said with a pointed look at Haruka, which the latter ignored.

"Do you have any other race today, Natsuya-senpai?" Asahi asked.

"Nah, just the IM yesterday," Natsuya answered. "But who knows. I'll be studying at Kumami next semester, so maybe we'll be rivals."

"Kumami?" Ikuya said. "So you're finally making a move, huh."

Natsuya smirked. "Get ready, little brother. I'll beat you next time."

From his peripheral vision, Natsuya saw Hiyori give him a patronising smile, and was surely about to say something about Ikuya's superiority over everyone else when he heard Kisumi speak.

"Hey, are those matching rings?" Kisumi's tone was innocent, but the glint in his eyes was all too knowing. No wonder Haruka didn't like him that much.

Everybody's gazes zeroed in on their rings, and Natsuya, without a care in the world, laced his and Nao's hands together and raised them in the air. He didn't feel the earlier apprehension he had at the prospect of breaking this news to his brother. He was just happy. He was getting married, his fiancé asked him to move in with him, and he's going to university. Nothing can put a damper on his joy right now.

"We got engaged this morning," Natsuya said with a sunny grin.

The arena was filled with ambient chatting, but in their little circle, it was completely silent; one could hear a pin drop and it would echo across the halls.

A _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! _erupted from Ikuya and his friends, followed by a chorus of _How did this happen _and _Wait, seriously?_ and _Oh my, congratulations! _and _Mum and Dad are getting married! _and _Nao-senpai, are you sure you want to marry my brother?_

Natsuya dropped their hands and slung an arm over Nao's shoulders. "Yep. All true. We're gonna get married!"

"But only if he wins an Olympic gold," Nao said, sinking into Natsuya's hold. "That's what we agreed upon."

"Then you'll have to wait for a long time, Nao-senpai," Ikuya, who seemed to have gotten over the shock, said, "because I won't let my brother take it."

Natsuya patted his brother's head. "I'm expecting you to put up a fight, but whatever you say, little brother. Before the next decade ends, I'll be married and you'll be my best man."

Ikuya pouted. He saw his brother give Nao a soft look he didn't know he was capable of forming, as if nothing that would happen to Natsuya would be as good as having Nao beside him right in that moment. Their hands found each other's, fitting perfectly together as if they were moulded for that very purpose.

He would have puked if his brother didn't look like he was the happiest he has ever been.

* * *

"Say, Haru," Kisumi said when Natsuya and Nao left. "Your Nao-senpai used to live in your place, right?"

Haruka nodded, not sure where the conversation was going.

"Do you ever think," Kisumi said with a conspiratorial grin, "about the places they did it and how many times?"

"Did what?" Haruka asked. Sometimes Kisumi was being purposely vague. He wondered why he continued enduring this guy's company. And then he saw Makoto and he understood why.

"You know. _It_," Kisumi replied, smiling in a way that infuriated Haruka. It was that smile that said Kisumi knew everything and he didn't.

"What do you mean—" Haruka said, but was cut off by Asahi's and Ikuya's horrified screams.

"Asahi, Ikuya, are you two okay?" Makoto asked.

Asahi's mouth was twitching in horror while Ikuya, blushing, groaned and hid his head on Hiyori's shoulder.

Haruka's mouth formed an "O" in realisation, and then he smiled, like that smile he gave Asahi when his friend asked if Makoto was in Tokyo too—a smile of peace and contentment because the one he loved was near him.

"Maybe they did," Haruka said, directing that smile still plastered on his face to Kisumi. "But so did Makoto and I. _In every room_."

Kisumi blinked before laughing. Makoto covered his face with hands, looking like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. Ikuya buried his face deeper into Hiyori's shoulder, if that was even possible. Asahi was mumbling a litany of _I did not need that image I did not need that image I did not need that image_.

Hiyori, who was patting Ikuya's head, just looked entertained at the whole exchange.

* * *

With less than an hour left before his race began, Rin, accompanied by Sousuke, went to the nearest vending machine for a can of cola. He was excited at the prospect swimming with Haruka and sugar rush wouldn't exactly help him, but cola was something safe and familiar.

He just wished he could swim with Sousuke too, but that wasn't too far off in the future now.

They rounded the corner where a vending machine was and he saw Natsuya sitting on a nearby chair, drinking black coffee. He had seen him yesterday, first before the events, and then at the race with his brother Ikuya, who was a middle school friend of Haruka and Makoto's.

He was glad to see Natsuya swim in an official capacity. He was wasted as a travelling swimmer.

"Oh?" Natsuya said upon seeing them. "Well if it isn't Matsuoka. How are—" His eyes widened when his gaze fell to the person behind Rin. "And Yamazaki too? You two know—Oh, right." His shoulders trembled with laughter as he shook his head in disbelief. "You're from the same high school."

Rin and Sousuke exchanged half-confused and half-shocked glances with one another.

"You know Natsuya-san?" Rin asked at the same time Sousuke said, "You know Kirishima-san?"

Rin blinked, still not actually understanding what was happening. "Yeah, I met him in Sydney."

"He was the Japanese swimmer you met in Sydney?" Sousuke said.

"Yeah. How did you know him?"

"The training camp a while back in Samezuka. And I met him at Anago."

"A-Anago?! But I was there too!"

The next few minutes were a hilarious spluttering of revelations about how Rin and Sousuke knew Natsuya, and how the Samezuka alumni both mentioned to him on separate occasions about how their conversations reminded them of a certain friend, who, coincidentally, happened to be each other.

Rin was still partly confused, Sousuke seemed to just accept that this was actually happening, and Natsuya wouldn't stop laughing.

Finally the novelty of the situation wore off. Natsuya asked Sousuke, "How's your shoulder, Yamazaki?"

Sousuke gave him a genuine smile. "The surgery was a success, Kirishima-san."

Natsuya's face broke into a wide smile. He clapped Sousuke's left arm and said, "That's nice, Yamazaki! You'll be swimming with Matsuoka soon, yeah?"

Sousuke nodded and Natsuya told him, "See? You don't really need that coin toss."

Rin looked questioningly at Sousuke, but his friend gave him a look that said _I'll tell you about it later_. So he turned to Natsuya and asked, "So have you found your dream, Natsuya-san?"

"Yeah," Natsuya answered, smiling affectionately. "I want to swim on the global stage with my brother."

Rin nodded his head in understanding and then chuckled. "You know, Mikhail told me he didn't want to coach you because it was written all over your face that what mattered the most to you wasn't in Sydney."

"Oh?" Natsuya said in surprise. "He said that?

Rin nodded, and just then, he heard another person come from behind. He looked at the newcomer and recognised him as the person walking with Natsuya yesterday.

Natsuya's friend—presumably—was wiping his hands with a handkerchief, so must have come from the bathroom. He placed his handkerchief inside his pocket and transferred his gaze from Natsuya to Rin and Sousuke.

Natsuya looked at the newcomer with such adoration that Rin felt he was intruding on a private moment. He glanced at Sousuke and saw him rather uneasy—like he was embarrassed just as Rin was—for seeing such an expression on Natsuya's face.

"Yeah," Natsuya said, still looking at the newcomer. "I guess Mikhail's right. What matters the most to me wasn't in Sydney."

The newcomer raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Natsuya turned to Rin and Sousuke then curled his arm around the newcomer's waist, making the Samezuka alumni's eyes go wide as dinner plates. "This is Serizawa Nao, my fiancé. We'll get married when I win an Olympic gold, so you two better watch out."

Rin and Sousuke exchanged looks. It took them a few seconds to comprehend what Natsuya had just said. "Fiancé?!" they asked at the same time.

The newcomer—Nao, Natsuya's fiancé—laughed softly. "Hello. It's a pleasure meeting both of you."

And then the speakers blared to life, announcing that the events would start in fifteen minutes. Natsuya and Nao bid them goodbye and wished Rin luck for his races.

"_Fiancé_?!" Rin half-hissed and half-exclaimed. "Natsuya-san isn't much older than we are!"

Sousuke shrugged. He seemed to be taking Natsuya's revelation in stride. Or could it be that he was still in shock after knowing that he, Rin, and Natsuya knew each other? "Only if he wins an Olympic gold. Would you let that happen? I know I wouldn't."

Rin's shock wore off. "I... I want them to get married," he said, looking away from Sousuke as a faint red bloomed across his cheeks. Then he met Sousuke's eyes and continued, "But that gold is mine."

"That's where you're wrong," Sousuke said, going to the vending machine and buying two cans of cola. He tossed one to Rin, which his friend caught easily. "Let's make a bet. If I win an Olympic gold, you'll have to do what I say."

Scenes of him and Sousuke making that same bet years ago flashed through Rin's mind, followed by that moment when Sousuke revealed what his wish was—to swim in a relay with Rin. He could remember the grief he felt as he cried on Sousuke's chest, scared at the thought of his best friend being unable to swim forever. "As long as it doesn't involve you hiding your pain."

Sousuke seemed to be recalling the same memories, so he smiled and said, "Nothing of the sort."

Rin smirked. Sousuke was back now, wasn't he? "Fine. But _when_ I win, you'll have to do what I say."

Sousuke nodded. "Any idea what you want me to do?"

Rin stammered, blushed, then looked away, willing his heart to calm down as he banished images of the things he wanted Sousuke to do (to him). He said petulantly, "I-I'll think about it."

* * *

Natsuya and Nao were sitting at the bleachers while waiting for the events to start. They were sitting properly with a healthy amount of space between them; the only sign of their relationship was their linked pinkies.

The speakers came to life, announcing the start of the programme. They turned their attention to the pool and Nao inched closer to Natsuya to whisper something. "Can we rehearse our wedding night later?"

Natsuya looked at him before bursting into laughter. They just got engaged a couple of hours ago and didn't have enough time to bask in it and celebrate. He bit his lower lip. "I'm pretty rusty so we might have to rehearse for a couple of times."

Nao levelled him a look that was full of promises both sinful and holy. He really was like a cat sometimes, especially when he gave Natsuya _a look _with those chartreuse—sometimes golden in the sunlight—eyes. "Well, practise makes perfect."

Below, the swimmers lined up in front of pool. Around them, the crowd fell into a hush. And beside him, Natsuya, the person who stole the moon for Nao and placed it in his heart, shone, radiant like the sun.

Nao once asked Natsuya when they were fifteen about what do people their age knew about love, but looking at Natsuya and feeling the weight of that ring on his finger, and seeing an identical ring glimmer on Natsuya's, Nao would hazard to say he had a pretty fucking good idea about what love is.

* * *

**A/N:**

\- Those ceramic pendant things: I was thinking of the products from smallwildshop (smallwildshop IG) for those. Last time I checked they didn't have a tiger shark and northern gannet pendants, but they had a shark and whale shark. emphasis on had, past tense 😭

\- About Hiyori and Ikuya's high school being in Kyoto: I don't think it was ever mentioned where their high school is located—or Soufuukan, for that matter—so I chose Kyoto because Hiyori mentioned the city in DtF ep 0. And in the TYM OP he and Ikuya were in that Japanese castle that heavily reminded me of Kyoto (mostly because of Detective Conan movie 21). if there is any info on this please tell me.

\- some lines were directly taken from the episodes

\- because this was unbeta'd and only edited once, feel free to point out all my mistakes, especially with the characterisation. again you are hereby invited to roast me with this abomination i wrote (i swear i've never been more nervous for a fanfic i wrote than with this one)

\- Cravat? Hamlet? Tsukiyo? Yes I am No. 6 trash.

\- The OCs Grant, Lance, Leon, Martin, Freyja, and Gwen: I was thinking of BBC Merlin's Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Merlin, Freya, and Guinevere. (Also if any Merthur stans are reading this, happy december 24th )

\- happy holidays!


End file.
